


Smitten Kitten

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Neko verse [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bipolar Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Cute, Daddy Even, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Humiliation, Kitten Isak, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mania, Mental Institutions, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Outing, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Plot, Politics, Porn, Sex Club, Sex Work, Smut, Species Dysphoria, Stockings, Tails, Tomcat Chris, Tomcat Eirik, Tomcat Even, Tomcat Nadim, Tomcat Niko, Tomcat William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: A sequel to my previous kitty fic, Here Kitty Kitty. This will be a multi chaptered one! I think I accidentally stumbled on some plot that I want to cover, so here we go.In case you missed the tags, this is a furry anthro fic. Some enjoy this for the sake of it, some despite it, and I will tolerate zero kink shaming in the comments.Check the notes for more info, thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Level of furry: behavioural characteristics (like pawing), cat ears, tails, patches of hair, rough tongues, kitty dicks. No human dicks in sight.
> 
> Even is a tomcat with a laid back attitude towards sex and relationships.  
> The thing is, he kind of wants to become Isak's kitten daddy.
> 
> In this world catpeople are a somewhat oppressed minority. The times are a-changing, but slowly, especially in the attitudes of humans.

Chris stroked at the mark on the back of Even’s neck with his fingertip. He was purring, as one would expect after getting properly and thoroughly fucked, but there was a gloating tone in that purr that didn’t slip past Even’s ears unnoticed.

“You can barely see it anymore”, Even said. “Unless you know where to look.”

“I wish I had recorded your wailing. You sounded like a molly in heat.”

Okay that was too much. He liked Chris’ cockiness but he had his boundaries. Even was so not his molly. He grabbed Chris and flipped him on his belly, pinned him down and reached for his phone. He took a picture of the back of his neck and then released him.

“Speaking about mollies in heat. How many tomcats have you had this week?” Even showed the picture to Chris. The back of his neck was covered in bite marks. Only two of them were Even’s.

“Are you trying to slutshame me? That’s just rude.” Chris grabbed the phone and looked at the picture closer. He was purring louder now, stroking his whiskers. Even ran his fingers along the white fuzzy fur covering Chris’ abdomen and pouch, all the way down, and from there he continued to fondle the black silky sleek tail. Even had always had a thing for tuxedos.

“Oooh, who’s this?”

Even looked up. Chris had scrolled through his gallery and found the little white kitten, roundish small ears, the fluffiest tail and softest belly fur, on his knees on Even’s bed with a collar around his neck. Without even thinking about it Even sank his nails in Chris’ thigh, hissing as he yanked his phone back from him.

“Mine.”

“Fucking ow! I was just looking! I’ve never seen him before and I would have noticed  _ that _ let me tell you.”

Even let go of Chris.

“Sorry. Invasion of privacy makes me violent.”

“ _ Invasion of privacy. _ Jesus. I just looked.” Chris stretched and yawned, pulling his long limbs and torso in one smooth curve. “Who’s the kitten?”

Even locked his screen.

“His name is Isak. I was his first tomcat, but you really couldn’t tell. That quick little tongue of his, oh boy.” Even whistled. Chris laughed.

“His first tomcat. No way he’s gotten that old without encountering a tomcat before. Hell, I’m not into kittens at all and I would still pounce that thing.”

Even hissed again. The thought of Chris, or anyone else really, pouncing that thing made his blood boil. Though he had no claim for him, he was just a cute kitten whom he had dragged home one rainy night. Whose number he had asked for. Just some kitten.

“He would look adorable with a bow, you know. I have one if you want to try it on him, I got it for this nest party thing, just as a gag. Adorable is not my thing, but he would really rock it.”

“You do know I’m not leaving until I see you wear that bow, right?”

Chris laughed.

“In that case I better get on with it before William loses his cool with you again. He’s been real territorial lately, I had this tomcat here with me last night and William kicked him out before we were finished. Rude, just rude.”

Even shrugged, pretending to not care. But he was listening. He was a guest in this nest. An outsider.

“I’m sure he finished you off?”

“Well, of course, he’s not a tyrant.” Chris slithered his way out of the bed and went to look for the bow. While he was rummaging through his closet Even pulled his pants lazily on. He was leaving soon, not because he’d be scared of William - he wasn’t - but because he was done with Chris for now and had places to be. Not any specific places, but still. Places. Somewhere not in the Penetrators nest.

“Found it!”

Chris returned with the most ridiculous thing Even had ever seen. It was baby pink, and shiny, but obviously of high quality. It held its shape nicely. It was the size of a pillow, and the rose gold bell hanging from the knot was as big as a golf ball.

“That’s just. Overdoing it.”

“Go big or go home! It was a party gag. But imagine this --” Chris placed the bow under his chin and opened his eyes wide and innocent, pouted his lips. “-- around that fluffy white kitten’s neck and tell me you’re not peeking so I can call you a liar.”

“I’m not telling you anything.”

“But you’re taking it, right?”

“If it’s that important to you, fine.” Even rolled his eyes. He took the bow from Chris and shoved it in his bag. He was careful to not wrinkle it, but discreetly. Chris was grinning, almost ear to ear.

“You can thank me later.”

Even grabbed him from behind his neck and yanked him into a kiss. It was a good kiss, a heated one, if Even didn’t have those mysterious places to be he’d be inclined to stay for one more round. But he did. He had. He was not afraid of William but he wasn’t alone, and that had to be taken into account. This was a nest. A well protected one. 

The kiss passed. Even put his hoodie on but didn’t pull the hood up. Not yet. Not in this house. There were cats here who disliked Even’s body modifications and attire, in their eyes he was a traitor of his species. He was just trying to live his life.

“If you can sneak a picture of the kitten wearing that bow to me I’ll be forever grateful.”

Even rolled his eyes. Chris was an idiot and an asshole but for some reason Even still kind of liked him. They had fun together. Even liked fun. He swung his bag on his shoulder, bid Chris farewell and left the room. His ears perked up immediately, his tail got a bit poofy, he moved along the walls and as silently and swiftly as possible. He made it downstairs, no problem. But the common room was still between him and the door.

And, it appeared, three tomcats. The russian blue William, fucking pure bred, with the white eared and tailed Eirik on his right and Nadim on his left. He had a gray patch on his black ear. They were waiting for him, and they were not happy. Tails swished back and forth, lips were licked, whiskers twitched. Even pressed his ears against his head.

“I’m leaving?”

“Not so fast”, William growled. “We want to make something clear first.”

Even tilted his head just a bit. He was listening. And calculating his chances. He was alone, against three strong tomcats. He would not make it through them by force.

“Yes?”

“You are not welcome here.”

Even swallowed his chuckle. He knew that already. William was very territorial, and Even rejecting a place in the nest must have been bugging him for a while now.  Being a Penetrator had its perks - like Chris - but he would never treat William with the respect and obedience he demanded from his pack. He was wondering why Chris bothered, but Chris had told him he and William went way back.

“As I said. Leaving.”

Nadim hissed at him. Just like that all four of them had their ears flat and their tails full on poofy mode. This was starting to look bad.

“Hilarious. You are not welcome here. Ever. Again. Do you understand?”

Fine. Chris could come to his place to fuck. Whatever.

“Okay. Can I go now?”

“You are also cut off.”

Fuck. Being cut off from a pack meant that no member of it would make any contact with him, whatsoever. If Chris so much as sent him a message he could be severely punished. He probably would be, too, since William’s issue with Even was his visits to Chris. He didn’t fuck any other Penetrator but him.

Even swallowed his hiss and his objections. It wasn’t safe. Three against one and on their turf, he’d lose. He’d lose so bad. Chris was smart, he would figure out a way if he wanted to keep seeing him. If not, then why would he push it?

“Fine. Can I go now?”

William and his thugs stepped aside. Not far back. Even had to pass them uncomfortably close. His tail was half wrapped around his leg with each swoosh. He was smart enough to make sure it was out of the way the very second he had stepped out the door. It was slammed closed behind him.

Even took a deep breath. Then he blew it slowly out. Ooookay. He took out his phone and texted Chris. As he expected, he read it but didn’t reply. Well. The bow was probably his now, then. And he knew a certain kitten who would look real fucking adorable wearing it. He just had to calm down first. Isak was so shy and timid, a little scaredy cat looking for a tomcat daddy. He might have found one in Even. But being a kitten daddy meant taking responsibility, and dealing with the anger and frustration was something Even had to do before contacting Isak.

By the time Even had finally calmed down his apartment was spotless. He wasn’t a clean freak, but cleaning up his place was something he did when he needed to get his mind off of things. The manual labor, the scent of detergent, the way the air got easier to breathe, it soothed him. When he was done Even ran his fingers through his hair. It was time to actually wash it. He sighed. Dry shampoo only took him that far, and to be honest he was due a proper shower a couple of days ago already. He wanted to be nice and clean for his kitten.

Even really hated getting his ears wet. He had to aim carefully and watch out with the shampoo, but he managed to keep his ears relatively dry. He had purchased shower caps for them but when water hit the cap it made a noise so loud it made his ears ring. So he would have to avoid contact with water anyway. Might as well do it without looking ridiculous.

After the shower and a quick blow dry of his hair, belly patch and tail Even was all ready for Isak. He was actually feeling a bit nervous. There was a possibility Isak had found someone else. A kitten that adorable would not be free for long, not now that he had been deflowered and introduced to the body of a tomcat. Thoroughly. Even had fucked kittens before but this one, Isak, was the first one he was really, really interested in making his own.

The more Even thought about it the more he wanted it. The better it felt. The thought of Isak moving in to live with him, to be his very own little kitten. He knew he was being irrational. Rash. But he had always been like that, quick to make up his mind. And sometimes equally quick to change it, but he wouldn’t this time. He and Isak were meant to be, brought together by destiny, a perfect match. He could not mention this to Isak tonight. He’d be scared away. But Even knew it, Isak had no idea of it yet but he was Even’s very own kitten, and Even could not wish for a cuter one.

Okay. It was time to contact Isak. Even took the bow out of his bag and made sure it didn’t have any wrinkles. He hid it in the closet so he wouldn’t ruin the surprise. Even checked if Chris had sent him a message but no, nothing. As expected. Even pushed Chris aside and scrolled down to Isak. Hi. Would you like to come over?

Isak replied immediately. He didn’t have a ride. He had been harassed again and scared of walking all the way here alone. Even smiled softly. He would find out where his favourite little kitten lived. For now, at least. He asked for Isak’s address and Isak agreed with him coming to pick him up. He texted Even his address and Even looked it up on the map. In twenty minutes he’d make contact with Isak again, if he made haste. He grabbed his keys, his wallet and his phone and rushed outside. Don’t you worry, kitten. Daddy’s coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm really excited for this story myself, and I love to hear from readers. <3


	2. Chapter 2

Isak lived in a human neighbourhood. Even looked around at the one story buildings with big lawn yards, the general lack of trees and hiding places and the streets covered in concrete and asphalt completely unsuitable for sprinting on all fours. The only store had a sign on the door stating it was open only during the day, when humans were awake and felines not. Even pulled his hood slowly on his head and wrapped his tail around his waist under his hoodie. Just in case.

Isak had asked him to text him when he was nearby. When Even got to his house he slipped out the door and hurried to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him away with him. He was wearing his snapback and hoodie again, and Even was sure his tail was bound to his leg as well. He could tell it from the way he walked. Poor kitten. When he moved in with Even he would stop hiding.

“Hello?” Even said, with dry amusement, after they had walked in long rushed steps for a couple of blocks. Isak shook his head. He wasn’t in the mood for talking. He was holding his ribs every now and then. Even decided to wait until Isak was ready to talk and just walked with him, enjoying his scent.

“Hello”, Isak half whispered when they had reached downtown. He was walking close to Even, holding the straps of his backpack tightly. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

Backpack. Isak was planning on spending the night, at least. That pleased Even, a small purr started to form inside him.

“Don’t mention it. I could use the exercise. And now I know where you live.” Even smiled and winked. “Do you mind if I pull my hood down?”

Isak shook his head. Even yanked the hood down and sighed happily when his ears popped back up. Much, much better. His tail was happy about its rediscovered freedom as well. Even ran his hands on it a couple of times to straighten the hair.

“How about you? Aren’t your ears uncomfortable?”

Isak shook his head.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“Of course.”

Even didn’t push it. The kitten was scared, that much was obvious. He let Isak wear his hood and hat and just walked with him, in silence, all the way home. The closer they got the better the kitten was smelling. He was turned on. Even could smell his pretty pink dick struggling to peek, blocked by the restraining underwear.

As soon as they got inside his apartment Isak released his ears. He even flashed a tiny smile, and when he looked at Even his eyes were shining. Even scratched him behind his ear and Isak pushed his head against Even’s hand. He started to purr.

“Your ears are the cutest I’ve ever seen, kitten.”

Isak blushed. Adorable.

“I would like to. Um.” Even couldn’t make out the rest of Isak’s sentence. But he knew what he was saying anyway. He nodded.

“Please do.”

They undressed together. Even was done much faster, having only a hoodie and jeans and briefs to take off. Isak was still stuck with his bands, evenly spaced along his leg, holding his tail against it. Even knelt on the floor and placed his hand on Isak’s hand. Isak pulled his back and let Even do this. He was careful to not rip or tug at the white soft fluffy hair. He didn’t pull off a single one while he released Isak’s tail from its prison. He ran his fingers through the fur, combing and grooming it all nice and pretty.

Next, the underwear. Even opened the hooks one by one, taking his time. Isak was barely breathing, looking down at him, on his knees in front of his kitten. A rare sight indeed. But Isak was in dire need of some pampering. Even undressed him all the way, and when he placed the underwear on the floor he saw Isak was already peeking. Even pressed his face against his belly patch and gave it a bath with his tongue. When he was done Isak was mewing pleadingly.

“Is something wrong?” Even tilted his head, smirking. He stood up without any hurry, in one smooth beautiful motion. He might have been showing off just a bit.

“No”, Isak whispered. He sucked on his bottom lip for a bit. “Why did you invite me here?”

“I have something for you”, Even said. He offered his hand to Isak. Isak took it and let Even walk him to the bed. Guide him down on it. He sat there waiting, keeping his green eyes on Even all the while Even walked to his closet and opened the door. When he saw the bow he started to purr. Even smiled at him.

“You like it?”

Isak nodded.

“It’s so pretty.”

Even brought the bow to Isak.

“Let’s try it on, shall we?”

Even tied the bow around Isak’s neck. It was ridiculously big and ridiculously adorable. The way it made Isak glow was really beautiful. A natural kitten. Isak really, really liked this, Even could tell.

“You are so pretty. The prettiest kitten I have ever seen.”

Isak pressed his chin down a bit. He looked at Even from under his brow, his lips slightly pouty. Fucking adorable.

“Really?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Even stroked at his own pouch with his fingertips. He was peeking already, he let Isak see it up close. “This is all on you.”

Isak lowered his gaze to Even’s pouch and the shiny tip peeking out of it. He licked his lips. The kitten was feeling naughty.

“Want to do something about it?”

“Yes”, Isak whispered, still staring. “Please, may I?”

Even laid down on the bed, on his back, then leaned on his elbows half sitting. He wanted to see this.

“Do whatever you want with it, kitten. It’s yours now.”

Isak made an excited little meow and twirled around. His bell tinkled and rang with his movements. He was purring too, loud and clear, as he went ahead and pressed his mouth on Even’s moist tip. He took it inside, between his soft lips, and tickled at it with the edges of his tongue. The straps of the bow stroked Even’s thighs softly.

“Oh, kitten..that feels so good.”

Isak purred again. He rocked his pretty round bottom happily. Even knew it. Isak wanted to be a kitten, he needed a daddy so bad. He was more than happy to take that position. Even moved his leg, slowly, carefully, and pressed his foot on Isak’s pouch to rub it almost rough.

“So hard. You are a naughty kitten, aren’t you?”

Isak closed his eyes and moaned, his mouth full of Even. He pressed his hips harder against Even’s foot. The pouch slid against the hard pink dick inside it, making Isak moan louder. He forgot what he was supposed to be doing with his mouth, he just held Even inside it, and focused on rutting against Even’s foot for his own pleasure. Naughty, naughty kitten. Even pulled his foot a bit back.

“Kitten. Look at me.”

Isak opened his eyes and blushed. The spell was broken. He sucked at Even again and Even let him, for a bit. Then he pushed his hand in Isak’s hair, making him stop. Pay attention, kitten.

“I want to tell you that you can call me daddy if you want to. Try it out.”

Isak tried to nod but it was hard with a dick in his mouth. He didn’t want to part with it, it seemed. Fair’s fair, Even had told him it was his. He let go of Isak’s hair and raised his brow.

“Well?”

Isak let his dick slip out of his mouth. Reluctantly.

“Yes, daddy.”

They both made a sound. A little mmh. Yes. They liked the way it sounded. They liked it a lot. It left them both breathless for a moment, just looking at each other. Isak in his pretty bow, Even filling up with desire to take care of his kitten forever.

“Come here.” Even pulled Isak up along his body and kissed him. Isak pressed his body against him. Their dicks rubbed against each other, the barbs almost catching, deliciously. The kiss was long and heated, teeth nibbled at lips, tongues brushed carefully together. Amazing.

“Daddy”, Isak whispered on Even’s lips. “Can you show me how I look? Please?”

Even had to kiss him a couple of times more before answering him.

“Yes. Bring my phone, please.”

That simple request made Isak moan softly. A kitten liked to be of use for his daddy. Isak crawled out of bed on all fours, letting Even look at his round sweet bottom. He returned with the phone and Even took his picture. When Isak saw it he blushed and lowered his eyes.

“Something wrong, kitten?”

Isak shook his head.

“It’s just. I look so. Pretty?”

Even smiled and nodded. Yes. Spot on, kitten.

“You are pretty. Very pretty.”

“I’ve never felt pretty in my life. Except with you.” Isak was tearing up. Even sat up and stroked his cheek softly, softly.

“You are pretty, Isak. You’re pretty and you’re a kitten and I really really like it.”

Isak rubbed his cheek against Even’s hand. Not good enough.

“Say it. Say you’re a pretty kitten.”

Isak shook his head. Even felt a drop on his thumb. He stroked it away.

“Please. Say it for me.”

They were quiet for a while. Then Isak took a deep breath.

“I’m a pretty kitten.”

“Again. Mean it.”

Isak opened his eyes. He looked at Even.

“I’m your pretty kitten.”

The difference a simple wording could make. Isak sounded much more confident, bolder. Stronger. He was scared to be a pretty kitten, but he had the courage to be Even’s pretty kitten. That was a start.

“And I’m your proud kitten daddy.”

Isak parted his lips. Even accepted his request. He kissed Isak again, slowly and thoroughly, their purrs resonated in a low chord. They were making music. Wonderful music.

“Please, daddy, touch me again?” Isak asked against Even’s mouth. Even smiled. And ran his fingers down Isak’s chest. He stopped by his nipple on the way, he stroked at it and flicked his fingernail against it in quick light touches. He felt it harden, he heard Isak mew in his heat. What a turn on.

Isak was more than peeking by now. It was all out of his pouch, his lovely pink dick, it was so pretty against his white belly patch. The hair was a bit damp from it too. Isak’s tail was moving back and forth in long quick strikes, his bell tinkled with his heaving chest. So lovely, so very lovely. Even wrapped his fingers around Isak’s dick and moved his hand in the same rhythm. Isak was purring again, so loud, he was a strong little kitten.

Even ran his fingers along Isak’s dick. He felt the barbs, played with them a bit, followed the routes and paths between them with his fingertip, and when Isak mewed again, more desperate this time, he returned to jerking him off. Isak was holding on to his shoulders, kneading them, his fingernails left tiny little marks on Even’s skin whenever Isak’s hips jerked closer to Even’s hand.

“I want this in me”, Isak whispered shyly, stroking on Even’s dick. “Properly this time. Please? Please daddy?”

“Are you sure? It will hurt.”

“Yes,” Isak moaned. Even felt him get harder in his hand. Oh, what a bad naughty kitten indeed. Even loved it. He guided Isak on his back and got the lube from the drawer. Isak was purring so loud the bed was vibrating.

“I’m not putting it in you right away, kitten. You need to be stretched out first, okay?”

Isak sighed, disappointed. But nodded. Eager to please his kitten daddy. Even spread quite a bit of lube on his finger and pressed it gently between Isak’s lovely white buttocks, against his hole, and when it gave in and took it all they both moaned in unison again. Even moved his finger in slow smooth strokes, both preparing and teasing his kitten, making him meow and moan and twitch.

“You feel so good, kitten. You’re just the best. The cutest.” Even played with a strap of the bow with his free hand, making it stroke Isak’s nipple teasingly. Isak was panting. Arching his back, to get his chest closer to the touch. “I’m giving you another finger now.”

“Yes daddy”, Isak gasped. He was ready, more than ready, he was needy and in heat. He rocked his hips against Even’s hand, and when Even pulled his finger out the rocking kept going, Isak’s hole desperately looking for what it had just lost. Even rewarded it soon enough, with two well lubed fingers pushing inside it. The sounds Isak made were to die for, he was so innocent and so filthy at the same time. Even licked his lips eagerly. Soon, kitten, soon.

Isak had to beg for it for a little while. He whispered at first, please daddy give it to me now, then he asked aloud, louder, louder. Even made him beg until he couldn’t resist it himself anymore. He pulled his hand back.

“On your hands and knees, please. It’s easier for you..and I get to see your pretty ass.”

Isak turned around on his shaky hands and knees. He pulled his tail aside and pushed his hips back and up, meowing demandingly. He wanted it. He needed his kitten daddy’s dick. Even felt it throb in his hand when he lubed it up. His dick needed his kitten, oh yes it did.

Even grabbed Isak’s hips firmly. He kept them in place as he pushed inside Isak, slowly, carefully. Going in was always easier for the bottom than pulling out.

“Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes..” Isak was mumbling, purring, mewing. His body was surrendering to Even and he loved it. Even held his breath as he pulled out. It made Isak cry out in pain, but there was a moan in that cry, clear and distinctive.

“More! Please, please, more.”

Even pushed again, slowly, careful of the sore spots. Then he pulled. Isak wailed. He kept on wailing with every thrust and every pull, like a molly in her heat, and if Even had first been worried about him he wasn’t anymore. If he tried to take it easier Isak moved his hips for him, enjoying the pain and the pleasure mixing together deep inside him. Even let go.

They fucked hard. Proper rough fucking, the headboard was banging on the wall and Even could barely hear it over Isak’s serenade of passion and lust and want. Isak leaned down on his elbow so he could grab his own dick and he stroked it furiously, faster, harder. He was getting close, Even could feel it, how he grabbed onto him harder. When Isak came he clenched his hole tightly around Even’s dick, locking it in place, and didn’t let go until he collapsed on his belly on the bed, staining Even’s sheets with his cum. It was okay. He didn’t mind.

“Roll over for me kitten”, Even asked, panting. Isak groaned, exhausted, but he did turn on his back slowly. Even crawled over him, one leg on either side of his body, and sat down on his chest. Careful to not press too hard so Isak could still breathe. He had planned to jerk off himself but before he could grab it Isak already had. He used his both hands, teasing the barbs and base with one and stroking the shaft with the other, licking his lips with his mouth open. His hair was sticking to his damp forehead, his cheeks were flushed, his ears so fucking fluffy, and soon Even came all over that pretty face. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking incredible.

Even collapsed next to Isak, on his side, facing his kitten. He was panting, gasping, trying to catch his breath. Never been with a tomcat? It was so hard to believe. That human kid, lucky bastard, must have had some mad skills.

Isak crawled closer. Even opened his arms and pulled Isak into his embrace, letting their purrs find their common tune again. He stroked at the back of Isak’s neck, and behind his ears, carefully and slowly, and bit by bit he felt the kitten relax into sleep against him. Even untied the bow so he wouldn’t strangle himself in his sleep. He pressed his face between the white fluffy ears and took deep, slow breaths. He was sure of it now. He wanted this kitten to be his.


	3. Chapter 3

Come morning. Even yawned, wide and long, his ears flat against his head. He was not a morning person. He wasn’t sure, actually, why he was awake at this hour. He looked at his bed and saw a tuft of white fluffy hair stuck on the sheet. He heard a cling in the kitchen.

And a bell.

Even smiled. He felt a purr starting to form. Isak was wearing his bow. Isak was being domestic in his kitchen, and based on the pile of clothes on the floor the bow was all he was wearing. Poor kitten probably wanted to be free of the restriction of clothes as much as possible. Even let his eyes wander to the pile of rubber bands and his purr faded away. It was just so fucking wrong. Even wanted to burn them all, the bands and the underwear and snapback. But that would have been a bit drastic.

Okay, maybe more than a bit.

“What’s cooking, kitten?”

The sounds in the kitchen stopped. Isak’s ear peeked through the door. Fuck it was fluffy and cute. Even was purring again. Isak heard it, Even could tell.

“Well?”

“Just some eggs. You had nothing else in here.”

“Cool. I love eggs.”

Even sniffed the air. He could smell mostly Isak. The unfamiliar smell naturally caught his attention first. Then he heard the hiss of the pan and understood why he hadn’t smelled the eggs before. Now he could. Eggs and Isak, his new favourite cologne.

Even got out of bed. He stretched, carefully and thoroughly, and walked to the bathroom. This apartment was planned for people when he moved in and he had to put up quite a fight with his landlady, but finally she had installed a feline friendly toilet. Even kneeled on the mat in front of the toilet seat and leaned forward, into the hole where he relieved himself. No mess. No  _ litter. _

After washing his hands with actual water and soap Even exited the bathroom. Isak was plating the eggs in the kitchen.

“We can eat in the bed”, Even said and laid down across his huge lovely bed. He did everything in it. His apartment was too small for proper furniture. It was cheap. It had a good toilet. All he needed.

Especially now that it had also a white fluffy kitten. Isak brought the eggs on two plates to the bed and sat down, crossing his legs. He rested his plate on his knee and started to eat. He used a fork and took tiny little mouthfuls, careful to not spill anything on his bow. Even ate with his fingers. He didn’t even know he owned a fork, let alone two.

“These eggs are really good, kitten.”

Isak blushed. His ears twitched a bit.

“Could you please call me Isak?”

“But you are a kitten. You don’t have to hide your true self in my house.”

“I know but. It’s weird.”

Even tilted his head. Weird? That was a peculiar choice of words.

“You are wearing a giant bow with a bell on it. Isak.”

Isak grabbed the ribbon to untie it. Even raised his hand.

“Please, keep it on. You’re so cute.”

Isak’s fluffy tail was swishing from side to side in quick broad strokes. But he let his bow be.

“My parents are humines.”

“Feople?”

Isak nodded. The same thing, from two different angles. Whichever was considered normal by the speaker. But that explained why Isak was so inhibited, oh yes it did.

“They must have been so proud when you had your whiskers removed.”

Isak closed his eyes and turned his head away.

“Stop.” His whisper was so tiny. It was almost drowned by the sound of his bell. He was really upset, and Even was stepping all over more than one line. He should back off a bit.

“Sorry. It’s just. You remind me of me when I was younger. Except for the kitten thing, I’ve always been a tomcat.”

Isak glared at Even.

“I’m a tomcat.”

Even couldn’t stop himself. He laughed. Warm and from the bottom of his heart, shaking his head.

“No. You’re a kitten and you love it.”

Even reached over and poked at the bell. It clinged. Isak blushed, his tail had a life of its own. But he didn’t argue anymore. It was time to pop the question.

“I would like it a lot if you were my kitten. I want to be your daddy.”

Isak’s eyes grew wide. He pulled back and the tinkle of his bell made him grab it to silence it.

“My parents would disown me.”

Even looked at the kitten. His cute ears pressed against his head, his tail a white fluffy blur, his eyes shining with tears and his lip between his teeth. This was a pain Even recognized. He had not disappointed his family with his feline lifestyle, but he had not been the best possible son either. Shit, when was the last time he had called mom?

“What do they think you’re doing now?”

Isak shrugged. Barely.

“I don’t know. I didn’t say anything when I left.”

“They must be worried about you, then?” Even hoped, at least. Isak just shrugged again and Even knew. Poor kitten.

Even put their empty plates down on the floor by the bed. He stretched and yawned again and fell on his back. He was feeling lazy. And sleepy.

“I suppose your family sleeps through the night and stay awake for the day?” That’s what feople did. Acted like humans. Looked the part too, feople had parts of them cut off or reshaped and they wore rubber bands around their legs if they didn’t have their tail removed. It was illegal, but some traveled abroad to have it done.

“Yes. I go to human school too, on weekdays. It starts at eight thirty every morning.”

Even rolled his eyes.

“Ugh. Feople.”

“Humine.”

“Same difference.”

“Not to us.”

Even frowned. If he had whiskers they would have twitched. Isak was very, very quiet. For a long time.

“Sorry”, Even said, finally. “I got carried away. It’s just that I remember how much it hurt back when, and I really like you. I don’t want you to hurt like that.”

“I’m sorry too”, Isak said. He was stroking his tail nervously. Even was a bit jealous. Isak’s tail was so soft. “I really like being your kitten but I just. I just can’t.”

Even raised his head to look at Isak properly. He kept his ears perked up, attentive and friendly.

“What’s in your bag?”

“What?”

Even nodded by the door. There it was on the floor, Isak’s bag.

“To me it looks like you’re planning to spend another night.”

Isak blushed. He finally let go of his bell and fixed his bow.

“All you need to do is ask, kitten. Ask daddy if you can stay.”

Isak was squirming a bit. And his heat was rising, too. Even could smell it. He wasn’t peeking yet but almost, almost.

“I won’t bite. Maybe.”

Isak giggled nervously. He grabbed his tail to stop it from swooshing around.

“Can I. Uh. Can I stay, daddy, please?”

“Very nice, kitten. You asked so politely.” Even reached over to give Isak a gentle scratch behind his ear. Isak started to purr. “My answer is yes. On one condition.”

Isak glanced at Even’s pouch. Even chuckled. Oh, kitten, so naughty in your innocence.

“That’s not the condition. That’s just hospitality.”

The kitten was so adorable when he blushed. Even slithered down from the bed and got up, stretching and yawning again. He walked to the closet and opened it. A sweatshirt fell out and landed on his face, making him hiss and cuss for a bit until he managed to set himself free from it. Isak was suppressing his laughing behind Even’s back. It made Even smile.

“I should reorganize this asap.”

“It looks like it has never been actually organized.”

Even shrugged. Isak was correct. Sort of.

“I call my method ‘order in chaos’. It’s really crappy.”

“I fail to see the order.”

“Point.”

Even dug his way in the closet and found what he was looking for. A pouch, made of pink silk. He pulled it out and threw it on the bed.

“What’s this?”

“This”, Even said as he sat down next to Isak, “is the condition. You can stay if you wear these for me.”

Well. That was a lie. Even was not going to kick his fluffy white kitten out of his apartment for any reason imaginable. But this condition, this ultimatum, gave Isak something to explain to himself with. Something he could justify this with. Even handed the pouch over to Isak and waited for him to open it.

Isak pulled out something long and see through. It was a stocking. White. There were two of them, and a garter belt. White lace. Isak looked at them and blushed, bright red.

“I don’t think they’ll fit. I have long legs and big feet.”

“They should fit. You see, they’re mine.”

“What? They’re not!”

Even chuckled and nodded. Yes, they were his.

“I’ve only worn them once. It was for charity. I rented the nurse outfit but these I bought and kept as a memory. And now I’d like to see you wear them, kitten.”

Isak ran the stocking through his fingers. Once, twice, three times. He was considering. He really wanted to say yes, Even could smell it, but something was holding him back.

“You don’t have to wear them all the time. Just for now.”

Isak nodded slowly. In deep thought, Even wasn’t sure if he even heard him.

“I need to shave my legs.”

Okay. Even was officially peeking.

“Sure. I have blades and shaving cream in the bathroom.”

Isak looked at him with his chin pressed down. The bow was framing his face beautifully.

“Could you do it, daddy? I don’t want to cut myself and ruin the stockings.”

“Of course, kitten. Daddy will take care of you.”

They got out of bed. Isak left the stockings there for now. Even’s bathroom was tiny, but when Isak went first and sat down in the sitting tub and Even on the toilet seat they managed well enough. Isak reached his leg over the edge of the tub and Even grabbed the shaving cream. He spread the cream on Isak’s leg with slow soft strokes, rinsed his hands in the sink and took the blade.

It was nice. It felt almost sensual, how Even was grooming his kitten. Taking his time. Careful to not cut the pale skin. They were both purring so loud the sound probably traveled to other apartments but that was totally the other residents’ problem, not theirs.

First one leg, then the other one. Even shaved them all the way up to Isak’s groin. The stockings reached over the knee and it would have looked silly to have a distinct line of hair and no hair mid thigh. So it all had to go. Isak was stroking at his belly patch timidly.

“It’s not a good idea, kitten. It will itch like crazy. And I would miss it.”

Isak blushed. And nodded.

“I got a terrible rash last time. Then I stopped waxing it.”

Waxing it. Not shaving, but waxing. Even couldn’t hold back a grimace.

“I’m happy about that decision.” He reached over and stroked the white hair. It was truly the softest shit. So lovely. Isak started to purr again.

After Even had cleaned the remaining shaving cream off Isak’s legs with a damp towel he helped Isak up.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Even smiled softly. Isak was so adorable, repeating that word, trying it out and feeling how it tasted in his mouth. How it felt to have a kitten daddy, if temporarily. Even walked Isak, holding his hands still, to the bed. He guided the kitten to sit down on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of him. He rolled the stocking slowly into a ring. He eased it over Isak’s toes and foot. He unrolled it even slower, savouring the sensation and the sight, and the pitch of Isak’s purring changing.

Finally both stockings were on. Then Even wrapped the garter belt around Isak’s waist and fastened the hooks. He had to wear it one notch smaller than Even had worn but it fit just fine. Even closed the clips on the top edge of the stockings and stood up. He took a couple of steps back.

“Stand up on the bed, please. I want to look at my sexy kitten.”

Isak blushed. He pulled his legs up on the bed and got up, first on his knees and then his feet. He looked spectacular. His long pretty legs clad in the white stockings, the lacey bands around their top edge complimenting the lace of the garter belt. So lovely.

“Turn around.”

Isak did. He was blushing, but Even could still smell his heat. Hear his purr. Isak was embarrassed but delighted at the same time. He liked the way Even looked at him. Worship.

“You have the roundest, most beautiful ass I have ever seen on any kitten or tomcat.”

The back of Isak’s neck turned red.

“No I don’t.”

“No back talk, kitten. Listen to your daddy.”

Isak’s buttocks tightened up a bit. His tail was swaying. He was considering.

“Sorry, daddy. Are you going to punish me?”

Even’s purring got caught in his throat. Holy crap. Where had this kitten been all his life?

Isak’s bag started to blast out music. Isak spun around and stared at Even eyes wide.

“That’s mom’s ringtone.”


	4. Chapter 4

Isak stared at Even. Ears flat, his tail poofy and swinging. The music kept playing until it stopped. Isak raised his ears but then the music started again and boom, they were flat. Alright then.

Even stepped to the bag. He pulled the zipper open and dug the phone out. Before he had time to really think about it, before Isak could stop him, he had answered it.

“Hello?”

There was a lady on the other end. She sounded surprised and crossed.

“Who is this? Where’s my boy?”

“This is Even. Your kitten is staying with me now.” He sounded strong. Like in charge. Like a daddy. “I’m his kitten daddy.”

Both Isak and the lady were very, very quiet for a moment. Then she spoke again.

“I want to talk to my son.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible at the moment. I assure you he is okay.”

“Let me talk to my son!”

“No. He will call you later if he wishes to. He is my kitten, and I will look after him. Have a nice evening.”

Even hung up. He turned the phone off and put it back into the bag.

“What did you do?” Isak asked. He let out the most adorable tiny little hiss. Even looked at him, and he was crouched on the bed on all fours, ready to pounce. Even gave him a stern look.

“What a kitten daddy does. I took care of you.”

“You told my mother about me being a kitten.”

There were tears in Isak’s eyes. Even frowned.

“That was in no way new to her. You have a tail, Isak. And ears and everything.”

“She thinks I’m humine! How could you! You were supposed to protect me!”

Even licked his lips. His tail was swinging back and forth, giving away his insecurity. He had done what he was supposed to do. He had done it for Isak’s own good. Hadn’t he?

“I need to call her. Now.”

“No.”

“What?!”

Isak stared at him in disbelief. He got up on his knees. He looked so cute in his big bow and white stockings. But the look on his face, in his big green eyes, was so hurt. He just didn’t understand his own best.

“Look, I know how you feel.”

“Not possible. You wouldn’t have done this if you knew.” Isak sniffled and rubbed his eyes angrily. He was pissed that he was crying.

“You are a kitten! Denying it will only hurt you.”

“It is my pain to deal with, then!”

“Enough!” Even snapped. “I am your daddy and you are my kitten and your wellbeing is on my responsibility. However I see fit.”

Isak yanked the bow off his neck and threw it on the bed.

“No!”

Even looked at the bow. He looked at Isak. He frowned. His tail poofed up.

“What are you doing?”

Isak snapped the stockings free from their straps and started to roll them off his legs.

“I’m going home. I shouldn’t have come here.”

“No.”

Isak stopped. He looked up at Even.

“Excuse me?”

Even took a deep breath and a small step, so he positioned himself between Isak and the door.

“I said no. You are not going anywhere, kitten.”

Isak laughed in disbelief. His tail had a life of its own again, and that life was a busy one. The right stocking was rolled halfway down, the straps hung loose and Isak looked so damn sexy. He saw how Even looked at him, and he was peeking.

“I want to go home”, Isak said, more quietly now. Less hissy defiance.

“I want to fuck you.”

Isak blushed. That didn’t help Even with his lust, not at all. His nature was taking over him, bit by bit, and he didn’t want to fight it.

“Please. I just want to go home now.”

“Your pretty pink dick disagrees with you, kitten.”

Isak closed his eyes. He took deep breaths. His dick heaved up and down with them.

“Please, daddy. I promise to come back soon.”

The air was thick with heat. A part of Even, a big part, growing by the second, wanted to throw himself at Isak and have his way with him, and he knew, he could smell, that a part of Isak wanted that to happen. But only a part. He was not going to be one of those daddies that held their kittens as their property.

He stepped aside.

“Let me help you with the stockings.”

Isak leaned back and reached his leg over to Even. He rolled the stocking all the way down, then the other one as well. He took the garter belt off and even helped Isak bind his tail and put his underwear on.

“It’s late. I’ll call you a cab.”

Even gave Isak some money. The kitten held them in his hand, thinking hard for a moment.

“More.”

“Excuse me?”

Isak looked up at him.

“You told my mother I am a kitten. I might need to leave the house for the night. I need money for a hotel or something.”

“If you have to leave why don’t you come here?”

Isak looked away. He didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say, nothing that Even didn’t already know. He had fucked up. He had made a rash decision and a bad call and this was the consequence.

He gave Isak all the cash he had in the house. Then he called him a cab and waited by the sidewalk with him until it arrived and Isak was safely in the car. He watched the cab drive away.

Back inside Even called Chris. He didn’t pick up. Of course he didn’t. But he kept calling him still, and after twenty calls he wrote him a message. He needed him. Please.

Even had no idea why he was in a panic, but he was. He sent Chris message after message, pleading him to respond, but in vain. Chris read them all, but didn’t write back. He was cut off. Cast aside. Sure, only from one nest, from one pack, but it was the closest thing he had ever had of being a part of a family in a long time.

Shit, he really should call mom one of these days.

When his phone finally beeped he almost dropped it. He opened the message. Unknown number. But it was Chris. He was coming over. Even hadn’t noticed his messages being that alarming, but as the relief washed over him he couldn’t bring himself to tell Chris to stay away. He should have, but he could not.

He let Chris inside immediately on his arrival. Someone might have been watching. Chris could get in trouble for this, but he came anyway. His gorgeous tall tuxedo tomcat was a sight that was hard to miss. Even wanted to jump him the second he entered the apartment. The air smelled still like heat.

Chris opened a window.

“Okay, what did you do?”

Even didn’t want to tell. Or, he did, but he didn’t want to be the one who had to be taken care of. To be consoled. He was a tomcat and a kitten daddy and that was not a position to break down in. But Chris was here, risking hell of a lot just to be here and let him talk to him. So Even pushed the words out of himself. He told Chris about the phone call.

Chris took a pillow and smacked him with it. Twice.

“You fucking idiot! How could you do that to your kitten!”

Even took the hits and the telling off. He deserved it.

“I wasn’t thinking! I just saw my kitten in pain and wanted that to go away.”

Chris smacked him again.

“Being a kitten daddy means taking responsibility! You can’t listen to your every impulse anymore. And you know it.” Smack, smack, smack. Finally Even got tired of it and snatched the pillow from Chris. Enough.

“Yes, yes, I got it! I’m irresponsible! I’ve always been, and I sure as hell am not kitten daddy material but this kitten -- I have to have him. I can’t describe it in any other way. I have to.”

Chris looked at him carefully. He was quiet for a long time and just watched him. Even’s tail was all fidgety and the hair at the back of his neck stood up but he waited.

“Are you telling me you’re in love with the kitten?”

Even scoffed. He laughed, a panicked little chuckle. In love? Ridiculous.

“I’ve barely met him.”

“Yet you ‘have to have him’. Sounds like it to me.”

“If I was in love, would I do this?”

Even stepped right in front of Chris, grabbed him from behind his neck and kissed him. He kissed him hard and commanding. Demanding. Chris allowed that. He was the sluttiest tomcat Even had ever met and he really liked that.

The kiss left them both short of breath. Even could feel Chris peeking against his stomach. He was purring.

“Put the bow on.”

Chris raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah. No?”

Even licked at the side of his long neck.

“Please?”

“Ugh. Fine. But call me kitten one time and I’ll leave.”

Even purred and pulled Chris to the bed with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I've been busy with summer things and the Reverse Big Bang, but here's a little something. It's a bit angsty (I *tried* to make this smutty but nope, said Even and Isakitty) but not too much, I think. I hope you like it!

Even pulled his legs closer to his body, curling up tighter on the bed. He was wearing the hoodie with Chris’ name on its back, with his scent still on the fabric. He had pulled the hood over his head. The weight on his ears felt sort of safe, familiar, and in a way it made him feel closer to Isak as well.

Isak hadn’t been in touch. Neither had Chris, and both of them had good reason not to, and all of those reasons were purely Even’s fault. Even took his phone in his hand and unlocked the screen for the hundredth time in the past hour. He kept it on mute so he could keep checking without feeling like a complete idiot.

That was hard, though, especially after laying in bed all alone for three days straight. Chris had let him do his thing and then left, and Even had gotten up only to get water or take a leak. And grab the hoodie he was now wearing. He just laid there curled up and checked his phone every minute.

Still nothing. Chris had told him to not send him any messages for a while now, lest he be kicked out of the nest. And no matter how dear that tomcat was to Even, he was not taking him in to live under his roof. Especially since he had his mind fixed on a certain fluffy kitten.

“Is this going to be Sonja all over again?” Chris had asked him, when they had talked after the sex. Briefly. Even had scoffed at him, letting him know how little he thought about that idea. Ridiculous. Even had told Chris that Isak was so, so different to begin with, and when Chris had asked him how the answer had been an easy one.

First of all, Isak was not a fucking bitch.

Second, he was a real kitten, not some molly trying to play tomcat.

Third, he was prettier.

At that point Chris had smacked him one more time with the pillow and refused to explain why, because by his words it would have been pointless, since if Even didn’t get it without an explanation he would never get it. Then Chris had left. Asshole.

Even unlocked the screen. Nothing. He sighed and let the screen turn off, watched his reflection on the black mirror. He looked pathetic. How the hell was he going to take care of an actual kitten when he couldn’t take care of himself? He had no idea. But he was determined to try.

He unlocked the screen. Opened the front camera and took a picture. He looked at it, at the very image of sad and ridiculous and then hit share. He sent it to Isak, with a short caption: I need you.

He waited.

Isak saw the message. Even swallowed. His tail twitched restlessly. He had to start purring to self soothe. The way the hood made his purr echo took him back years. To the days at school when he had been huddled between trash cans, wrapped tightly into his hoodie, his tail begging to sway but bound securely to his leg with tape. How he had tried to stop purring and how that had only made him purr louder, his body desperate to relieve his stress.

The light disappearing when his screen turned off startled him back to the present. He looked at his image. He looked like shit. And he was scared to turn his screen back on. All he wanted was Isak to send him a message and now that he possibly had Even was scared shitless because that message could be him telling Even to leave him alone.

“Fuck you, Even”, he whispered to himself. “You’re being an ass. Stop it. Immediately.”

He grabbed the pillow and gave himself a good whack on the head with it. That was in the past! He had gotten over his pain years ago. He was now out and proud and loud, a proper tomcat, and the scaredy cat kitten he had once been was no more. He needed to get a grip. Preferably on a kitten.

With a new sense of determination Even unlocked the screen. Isak had replied him. He was coming over. Even looked around. His apartment looked exactly like he had spent days on end in his bed. Fuck.

Even did the best he could. He changed the sheets in record time. He gathered the trash - mostly tissues - in a bag and hid it in the cabinet under the kitchen sink. He probably had no time to vacuum clean the floors or do the dishes, but he did give himself a quick wash. He stepped out of the bathroom just in time, the doorbell rang. Isak was here.

As soon as Even opened the door Isak stepped up to him and gave him a hug. His tail was hidden, his ears as well, but he was wearing a thin black leather strap around his neck. Isak pressed his face against Even and took long deep breaths.

“You don’t smell like him anymore. That’s nice.”

Even blinked, confused.

“Excuse me?”

Isak stepped past him and entered the apartment. Even pulled the door closed. He kept his eyes on the kitten who pulled his hood down and let his ears pop up. He had the prettiest, cutest, fluffiest ears, still.

“I saw that tomcat leave here the other day. I went home and had a fight with mom and then I came back here just in time to see him.” Isak pressed his ears against his head for a moment. He almost hissed. Adorable. “He was hot. When he walked past me I could smell you all over him.”

A part of Even panicked a bit. Isak had tried to come back. He had seen Chris leave. He knew what he had done with him. But it was just a part. He was a tomcat, and that was what tomcats did. He tilted his head.

“Jealous?”

Isak shook his head. Then he nodded.

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I have made no claims, but. I had just left here, Even. Hours ago. When did he come here? Right after I left? Could I have given him a high five at the door?”

Even knew Isak was right. Normally he would have just rolled his eyes and pointed at the door, telling the kitten to go if he didn’t want to stay. But not this time. He felt something, similar to remorse. He was. Was he really?

“I’m sorry.”

Isak stared at him. He didn’t believe his white fluffy ears.

“You’re what?”

Even couldn’t look directly at Isak. He wasn’t very good with handling things like shame. He could only hope Isak knew how special he was right now.

“I was hurt. And ashamed. I just tried to help and it went wrong.”

Isak nodded. His ears were flat again, and this time he actually hissed at him. Even could imagine the pull of the tail, how it struggled against the bands.

“I don’t know if I can trust you ever again.”

“But a kitten should always trust his daddy.”

“And a daddy should always be trustworthy! God, Even! Do you understand how bad you fucked up?”

It was weird to hear Isak speak to him like that. The fluffy baby kitten had claws. And teeth.

“If I’m so horrible why did you come here, then?”

“Because I wanted to!”

Isak’s words made them both pause. They were spoken with so much strength and weight. Isak was the first to speak again.

“And not because of your emotional blackmailing, either. I had been thinking about it a lot but I figured you were with that tomcat again. Or with someone else. There must be a line of kittens begging for you to be their daddy.”

Even almost laughed. The thought of a line of kittens at his door was amusing but so, so far away from the truth.

“There has been just one before you, kitten.”

Isak raised his ears when Even called him kitten. He was on the brink of purring too. Even could tell. He still liked the idea of being his kitten, thank heavens. There was still hope.

“Her name was Sonja.”

“What happened to her?”

Even stepped past Isak to get to the bed. He laid down on his side and noticed a bit too late how silent Isak had turned again. He had stopped breathing.

“Is his name Chris?”

Fuck. The hoodie. Even turned on his back but it was too late. Isak had seen it, and connected the dots, and he was mad at him again. At least Even didn’t have to discuss Sonja with him. But he would have to explain Chris, and that was something he had been trying to avoid for years. They both had.

“Yes.”

Even felt it again. Fur tickling on the skin of his leg, he knew exactly how Isak was feeling.

“Please take the bands off.”

“Not before I’ve decided if I’m staying or not. Who is he?”

Even raised his head from the bed and looked at Isak.

“What do you mean, who is he? He’s Chris.”

Isak rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

“You know perfectly well what I mean, mister tomcat. What are you two? Boyfriends? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? Lovers? What?”

Isak’s voice got louder by each word he spat out of his mouth. He  _ was _ jealous and that thought made Even purr just the tiniest bit. His pretty kitten was jealous.

“None of the above.”

That was so far from an adequate answer that it wasn’t even funny. Isak’s eyes flashed green fire.

“Explain.”

Even couldn’t help it. He laughed. Isak wanted him to explain something that was impossible to. It defied reason. It defied logic, and it sure as hell defied explanations.

“I can’t. Not in a way that would make you happy.”

“Humor me.”

Even sighed. He pressed his wrist against his forehead and closed his eyes. He was not getting away with this, he would have to explain or at least try to. Where should he begin?

“We go way back. All the way back to school. But we have never actually dated.”

“How long have you two been fucking?”

It was so weird to hear Isak talk like that. The timid and shy little kitten had been pushed aside. Even had dragged him out. He had himself to blame.

“Ever since it became a thing, I suppose? You know. Sex. When it got on the table we started having it. A lot of it. You know how it is when you’re young.”

“You were my first tomcat.”

“Oh shut it. You had that human boy and I’m not prying about him, am I?”

Isak hissed at Even. He was pacing back and forth, but he hadn’t left. For now.

“That’s different! We were boyfriends.”

“And we are tomcats. It is different.”

This was why Even didn’t want to try to explain it to Isak. Isak could try, but he couldn’t understand it because he wasn’t a tomcat. He was feople. Or a kitten. And neither of them could really get it.

“Have your parents told you about nests?”

Isak shook his head. Of course. And because he went to human school it was likely that Isak didn’t know what a nest was, let alone what it meant. Even sighed.

“Nests are packs of tomcats who don’t have mates. They form a family together, and live together, but have their own individual lives. But everyone needs a pack. Or a family.” Even had neither, but that was beside the point. “Chris lives in a nest. He has since we were school kids, and that alone makes it impossible for us to be anything more than what we are now.”

“Do you have a nest?”

Even looked at Isak. He was so cute, frowning like that, his insecurity showing again. Then he looked around.

“Do you see a pack in here?”

Isak shook his head. He was quiet for a while. Thinking. Even could practically hear the cogs turning.

“Why don’t you join his nest?”

Even let out a spontaneous chortle. Oh god, no. Fuck no, never.

“Penetrators are all dicks.”

“Except him?”

“Especially him.”

Isak nodded slowly. He was thinking again. Then he opened his pants and pulled them down. Even watched him take the bands off and purred softly. He was so relieved that Isak had decided to stay, at least for now.

“I’m staying in one condition”, Isak said. He pulled his hoodie over his head as well, and crawled into bed in all his white fluffy glory. He was still the prettiest kitten Even had ever seen.

“And what’s that?”

Isak nestled under Even’s arm. He rested his head on Even’s shoulder.

“Tell me why you don’t have a family.”

“No.”

Isak raised himself up, leaning on his elbow.

“I mean it. I will leave.”

“Then leave. I can’t. Not now. Not..yet.”

He just couldn’t. It was too early. Isak would hear the reasons and he would get scared and he would leave for good, and Even was not ready to give him up just yet. He looked at Isak, and let him see the need and the plea in his eyes. Please, kitten, don’t go. Not yet. Isak looked at him for a long time.

“When?”

“Soon. I promise.”

Isak nodded. And laid back down. Even wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him close, and right now he had no idea which of them he was trying to keep safe. But he tried.


	6. Chapter 6

Isak was laying on his back. Even ran his fingers through his white, fluffy belly patch fur. It was so fucking fluffy. The softest thing Even remembered ever touching.

“You are so soft”, Even said, silently. They had been quiet for a long time, just laying there side by side, shifting occasionally to cuddle or be cuddled. Both of them were purring, ever so slightly.

“I like it when you say that. Why do I like it so much?” Isak didn’t sound too pleased. He was more confused. Poor little ferson, he had been taught nothing.

“Because you are a kitten. It’s in your blood. You need to please a tomcat so you can get one to take care of you, and being successful in that gives you a sense of accomplishment.”

Isak laughed right in Even’s face.

“Really, now? Bullshit. I don’t need anyone to take care of me.”

Even pressed just a bit harder. He could feel Isak’s stomach move with his breathing. He felt Isak’s body, in its most primal operation. Breathing.

“Don’t be silly. You’re a kitten. Kittens are taken care of, they always have been.”

Isak shook his head. He grabbed Even’s wrist and moved his hand away. Unheard of. His kitten had no sense of manners, really.

“Don’t you dare reduce me into something like that. I don’t want you that bad, I can leave.”

Even could hear it in his tone. Isak was talking about leaving permanently. Leaving and never coming back. That provoked terror in Even. Pure, nameless terror. He could not lose Isak, he knew that much, not for good. The tomcat in him had chosen this kitten to be his for all time, and he would not let him go, ever. He would be worth Isak. Against both their nature if necessary.

“Of course you can. But please don’t.”

Even caught a whiff of it in the air. The kitten in Isak, his scent, his pheromones building up and beckoning him. Had it been any other kitten, he would have been certain now that the kitten was not going anywhere. But it was Isak, and Isak was feople, and they did not understand the rules.

They had lost touch with nature.

Even knew exactly how to help Isak discover that connection again.

He slipped his hand under Isak. At the root of his tail, the border of his tail and his spine, and he scratched at it gently. Isak’s pupils dilated and he started purring uncontrollably. He stared at Even.

“You’re not fighting fair”, Isak gasped. Even smiled softly.

“I’m in general more of a lover than a fighter. How about you, kitten?”

Isak sighed. It was long and shaky, and annoyed. His body was getting the best of him. He was losing to his nature.

“Do you want me to stop?” Even asked. Isak closed his eyes.

“I want you to not fuck me. Do whatever you want but no sex.”

Even froze. He stared at Isak, in disbelief. His hand kept moving though, scratching Isak from that magic spot.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, daddy.”

Even looked down.

“You’re peeking.”

Isak pressed his fingertips under Even’s chin and lifted his face back up.

“I know. I’m peeking and I’m desperate to feel my kitten daddy’s dick inside me. But I’m not going to. Do you understand why?”

Even really wished Isak would stop calling him his kitten daddy right now.

And talking about his dick.

“To be honest? Not really.”

Isak rolled his eyes. Then he closed them and suffocated a soft moan. He was definitely peeking now.

“I’m proving a point about our ability to disobey our ‘nature’, Even.”

“It can be dangerous to tease a tomcat, you know?”

Isak sat up. He leaned on his hand and looked down at Even. His ears were flat against his head.

“Are you telling me you might rape me if I’m not careful?”

“What?! No!”

Isak narrowed his eyes.

“Prove it.”

Isak kissed him. Even started purring, immediately, the very moment their lips touched. He had missed this so bad. Kissing someone, and especially Isak, he had missed his pretty kitten and all he could smell was his kitten’s heat. Every cell in his body was pulling him towards Isak, making his dick throb and slide out hard and wet. His every instinct commanded him to grab Isak, flip him under him and have his way.

_ Prove it. _

Well, fuck.

Even kissed Isak back. He let the kitten take the lead and keep it, at least for now. He ran his hands along Isak’s back, and as he reached the root of his tail he scratched at it again. That move backfired, since Isak moaned into his mouth and slipped his little rough tongue in there as well. Shit.

He pulled Isak closer. The white belly patch was so, so soft against his dick. As soon as Isak realized how much Even was liking it he arched his back and pulled the belly away from Even’s reach. Even growled.

Isak pressed his bottom tighter against his hand. He was purring so loud the whole bed was vibrating. When Even peeked between their bodies he could see all of Isak’s spiked dick, it was so pink and pretty against the white fur, dampened by their juices mixed together.

“Isak --”

“No.”

“Ffffuck.” Even closed his eyes again. Very well. He would work for it, if that was what Isak wanted. He would drive the kitten so out of his mind of heat, that he would be begging for his daddy to take him.

He flipped Isak under him. He pressed his mouth against the side of the kitten’s neck. He scraped at the sensitive skin with the tips of his teeth. Ran his coarse tongue along it. The tiny little mews it pulled out of Isak were driving Even insane with his heat. His plan was backfiring again.

Isak mewed louder. He was squirming under Even, he was kneading on Even’s back with his fingertips and nails. His scent was filling up the room and Even’s lungs, it was filling up Even’s throbbing dick.

Even ran his fingers along Isak’s ribs. He tickled on the soft white fur on his belly, he let his fingertips travel along the very edge of his pouch. He tickled at the tips of its hair. That made Isak howl like a molly.

“I want you so much, kitten”, Even whispered. He stroked at those hairs again. Please, kitten, please. Pretty please?

Isak didn’t say anything. He laid there, purring and mewing, still kneading. He was crazy with his heat, Even could tell. He touched Isak’s pouch again, slowly, stronger. He stroked at the pouch itself now, he felt Isak’s hardness under the loose skin. Isak howled again. He spread his legs. Like a kitten should.

Even stopped asking. With his words and with his touches, he was done talking. So, so done. He pressed his palm on Isak’s dick and moved it up, slowly, against the spines. They both moaned in unison, it felt so hot. So hard. Even lowered his body against Isak. Pinned him down on the bed, grinded his hips against Isak’s. Fuck nature, this was passion.

“Spread them, kitten”, Even purred in Isak’s fluffy white ear. Isak obeyed. He opened his legs, he received Even on top of him fully. Even pulled his hoodie off and threw it on the floor. Their purrs mixed together, resonated, in harmony. Even reached for the lube on the bedside table.

“Wider”, Even said. Isak spread his legs further, as far as he could. Even kissed him and lifted his body a bit, so he could reach his finger to Isak’s hungry little hole. He pressed against it, and was surprised by how easily he was accepted inside. Isak’s body really, really wanted him in it. Even pushed further. He pulled back, he pushed again, and with each movement Isak made the most delicious meow on Even’s lips.

He couldn’t wait any longer. Isak’s body was ready for him, his was desperate for Isak’s, it was time. Even lubed up his dick and leaned on his hands. Isak screamed when he slid inside him. Mostly of pleasure. A bit of pain. He didn’t ask Even to stop, so he didn’t.

“Oh fuck kitten you’re so hot”, Even muttered. He pushed deeper. All the way inside. He let Isak take a breath and settle for a bit before he pulled back. The spines dragged inside Isak, making him scream again.

“Daddy..” Isak whimpered. He clawed at the sides of Even’s face with his fingers and pulled his head lower. Isak kissed him. He pushed his hips closer to Even’s, beckoning. It was an invitation Even could not refuse.

They fucked hard and long. Isak loved every second of it just as much as Even did, he rocked his hips back against him, he pushed his ass up in the air for Even, pulling his tail out of the way, he took Even inside him again and again with enthusiasm. He purred, he moaned, he wailed, he mewed and meowed and howled. Even made him come three times before finally allowing himself to.

He was spent. He was lying next to Isak, out of breath, out of strength, his fingers resting in the softness of his belly patch.

“You can never be my kitten daddy”, Isak said quietly. Even’s eyes snapped open. What?

“What do you mean, kitten?”

Isak sat up and pulled a sheet to cover his body. That felt backwards, considering what they had just done.

“Don’t call me kitten. Actually, don’t call me, ever.” Isak got out of bed, gathered his bands and clothes and entered the bathroom. He locked the door behind him. Even stared at the door, puzzled. He got up and walked behind it. He knocked.

“Isak? What’s wrong?”

“You are. I should never have come here.”

Was Isak. Crying? Either crying or trying hard not to.

“What do you mean? Kitten, talk to me, please.”

“I am not your kitten! God! Stop calling me one!”

Isak banged his fist on the door. Even jumped back because of the sudden sound.

“Please. Isak. Explain.”

“I told you I don’t want to have sex with you.”

Even rolled his eyes. Not this again? Really, after all that?

“I did not hear a single complaint from you.”

“If you want me to be your kitten you need to be able to take care of me. What you did was the fucking opposite.”

“I took care of you three times in a row.”

Isak was very, very quiet. Too quiet. Even could have sworn he heard a sniffle among the rustle of clothes. Then the door opened and Isak stood in front of him. Defiant and defeated.

“Move.”

Even did. He stepped aside. Isak pulled his hood up on his head and pushed past Even.

“Isak, I’m sorry.”

“No. You’re not. You’re sorry because I’m leaving, not because of what you did.” Isak placed his hand on the handle and paused. He looked at Even, and his eyes were so fucking sad. “Erase my number.”

Even didn’t stop him leaving. Maybe he should have. But he had a hunch he would only make matters worse if he tried. He let Isak leave, and when he couldn’t hear his steps anymore he went back to bed. He gathered the sheets, still smelling of Isak, and buried his face in them.


	7. Chapter 7

Isak’s scent faded away. The disappearing was slow but inevitable, and after about two weeks it was like Isak had never been in Even’s apartment. Even took a tentative sniff every now and then, at a pillowcase or the corner of the sheet, but he caught only a memory, it also fading faster than he would have wanted it to.

Even had done his all to make it last. He didn’t bring in anyone else, either. If he went to someone else’s place he had showered there before coming home, just to avoid bringing a rivaling scent in his apartment. But it was all eventually in vain. Isak had gone, and so had his scent, and no matter how hard Even hoped Isak kept him blocked from contacting him in any way. He had blown his chance with his kitten, and he would get over it sooner or later, but in the meantime he took great pleasure in his misery.

He missed his kitten. He missed Chris. He had always taken pride in how well he was doing on his own, just a tomcat going solo, ruling the streets and the city, coming and going as he pleased. A true alley cat. But now that he had been put in that position for real, he had noticed he didn’t like it one bit. He wasn’t free, he was lonely. And he felt the Call inside him stronger and stronger, the call of his own dark madness. Let it all go, it whispered in his ear at night, just go out and have fun and enjoy your life before it’s over. You’re not young forever, tomcat.

He knew perfectly well that wasn’t true. If he answered the Call he would not be out having fun and enjoying life. He would be out, having “fun” and hating himself and his excuse of a life. For now, Even was strong enough to remember that all that promise of sweet abandon was a bitter lie.

He got a message.

He was not proud to admit it, but every time his phone made any kind of sound he jumped at it at lightning speed, his heart racing, eager to see a possible message from his kitten or his Chris.

This time it was kind of both. Even stood there, on his knees on his bed, phone in hand, trying to understand why Chris had sent him a picture of Isak. Then he realized it wasn’t a picture of Isak himself, it was a picture of a picture of Isak. It was an ad, for a fucking petting zoo.

_ Isn’t this one yours? _ the message said. And the name and address of the place that had Isak’s picture posted by its door. KCC. He had heard of the place, and what he had heard wasn’t good. If Isak, his sweet little kitten, was in that place -- no. That would absolutely not do.

Even opened the closet and dove in. He had to dig deep, deep into a past long gone but not forgotten, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the bag out, brought it to the bed with him and opened it. He turned it upside down and shook its contents on his bed. The skin toned coarse elastic fabric looked painfully familiar. He had thought he was past this, but he hadn’t taken Isak into account.

Even undressed. He grabbed the restricting underwear and held it in front of himself. It was half his size, but he knew from experience he could squeeze himself into it. He knew how tight it fit, how unyielding. He had to struggle a bit more than he remembered to get them on, but when he finally was in them he could still breathe almost normally. At least if he didn’t have to run or otherwise strain himself.

Even’s tail was swishing from side to side in angry strokes. It was grumpy in advance, pissed off at Even for what he was about to do to it. He had promised it years ago that it had been the last time, that never again. And here he was, a roll of tape in his hand. He unraveled a bit of it and took a sniff of the old glue. It smelled the same as always. The stench formed a lump in his throat. Even tried a piece on his arm. It stuck, it held, it unstuck kind of painfully but not unbearably so. Just like in the old days.

It was odd, how easily his hands remembered the motions. He didn’t have to really think about what he was doing. He just did it, he pulled the correct length of tape, cut it with his teeth, and wrapped it around his leg and tail. Firmly into place. Try as he might, he could not move his tail at all when he was done.

Walking without it felt weird. He would have to walk to KCC, just to get practice. They would not let a tomcat enter a petting zoo, oh hell no. But Even knew just the guy. He knew what he would have to do to get him to co-operate, too, but for Isak -- for Isak.

As Even left his apartment he pulled the strings of his hoods a bit tighter. He reeked of cologne, a special brand to cover his tomcat scent. He had no idea if it was still effective, but he had to try. His jeans were a bit baggy and his entrapped tail invisible under them. He felt like a fucking kid again.

Being a kid felt suffocating.

The walk wasn’t long, but after Even was there he had to stop for a moment just to catch his breath. His underwear combined with rediscovering muscles he hadn’t had to strain for years, the ones handling his balance without a tail, took their toll on him, and he would not go in this apartment in any other condition than his absolute prime.

His knock on the door was answered disturbingly late. He had almost turned to leave when the door opened. Even looked into the green eyes and licked his lips quickly. He knew that his attire made it obvious why he was here, but he’d better make sure anyway.

“I need a human ID.”

The tall, proud russian blue tomcat nodded. He narrowed his eyes a bit, in smug amusement.

“Cash or tongue?”

Fucker made him say it out loud. In context, too, he was rubbing Even’s face in the fact that he was a whore now. Fucking Niko.

“Tongue.”

A sly grin crawled on Niko’s lips.

“In that case you’ll owe me.”

Even hissed. His tail wanted to move, so desperately, but it couldn’t.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, no. You’ve mixed up. It happens, don’t worry.” Niko stepped out of the way, beckoning Even to come inside. “I believe the correct line is, ‘blow me’, and not spoken by you.”

Even almost turned away and left. But he needed an ID to get into KCC. He needed it to save his kitten. He entered the apartment. It was a nice place, three bedrooms and a huge kitchen. Family money, Niko hadn’t worked a day in his life. Not honest work, at least. Rich purebred feline families were rare and insufferable. They liked to treat everyone else like their servants.

“Let’s get your picture first”, Niko said and took Even to the spare room where the magic happened. Niko had many shady operations, and fake IDs were just one of them. Even sat on the stool in front of the white backdrop and pulled his hoods down. His ears popped up, grateful for their freedom. Niko would erase them from the shot afterwards. Niko took a picture, Even didn’t smile.

While Niko worked his magic on Even’s image, Even got up and wandered off into the kitchen. He was thirsty, so he opened the fridge. He helped himself to a can of beer. He needed to relax a bit so he could suppress his natural instincts to bite down while Niko’s dick was in his mouth.

After emptying the can Even placed it on the counter and went to the bathroom. Niko had, of course, the state of the art equipment there, from a dry steam shower to a toilet designed exclusively for feline folk. No need for kneeling on the floor. No feeling like an animal. Even gritted his teeth and swallowed his bitterness. It was not Niko’s fault that things just were how they were. If Even had that kind of money he would have a bathroom like this himself.

Niko was waiting for him when Even exited the bathroom. He looked hot. That didn’t hurt, but it did sting. Niko could have as many tongues he wanted to, but he had a preference. He liked tomcats being his kittens. That he could not get for free. It didn’t seem to make a difference to him, though, he seemed happy about his arrangement with Even. The tomcat about to suck his dick.

“I figured out how you can get out of your debt right away”, Niko said. He was purring, so quietly that Even could barely hear it. That made him a bit nervous.

“Uh-huh?”

Niko pulled the ruffled collar from behind his back. It was frilly and white and lacy and poofy. It was humiliating. Even hissed at it before he could stop himself. Niko just chuckled. He knew he had all the power, and he was not ashamed to display it. It obviously turned him on. Niko just stood there, the collar in his hand, perfectly aware of the fact that Even hadn’t said no.

“You’re a fucking pervert, you know that?”

“I’m not the tomcat on my knees wearing this.”

Even glared at Niko but swallowed his insults. He didn’t have the ID in his hand yet. For Isak, daddy-o, for Isak. Even dragged himself to Niko and took the collar. He did not want to give that purebred asshole the chance to put it on him as well. It was annoying and it was embarrassing and it was constantly in the way, but finally Even had it around his neck.

Niko smiled. His smile looked like it was slashed on his face.

“Adorable.”

“Fuck you. Where do you want me?”

“On your knees.”

Even scoffed. He was about to ask again when he realized Niko was being serious. Right here. In front of the bathroom door, on the floor, on his knees. He knelt. Slowly. In some other circumstance he might have found some pleasure in this, but now? No way in hell. But he had agreed to be Niko’s personal little kitten for the time being, as payment, and it didn’t matter if he enjoyed it or not.

Even waited. Niko didn’t move. Finally Even lifted his eyes up at him.

“Well?”

“Well what? What does the kitten want?”

Even blushed. Oh, fucking bastard. His mouth was parched. He bit his tongue to force himself to salivate again.

“Kitten wants to suck your dick.”

“Who wants to suck whose dick?”

Even closed his eyes. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Just get this over with and go find your kitten. He opened his eyes again.

“I want to suck daddy’s dick.”

Niko smirked.

“Good kitten.”

Niko stepped closer and lowered his pants. He was already peeking. His belly patch was damp, as well. Bastard was really enjoying his twisted little game. Even placed his hands on Nikos’ hips and opened his mouth. Time to get to work. He pushed his tongue out and started teasing Niko’s dark, near burgundy dick with its soft smooth edges. Calling for it, asking it to come out and play. He had been with enough kittens to know how to do this properly.

When he had gotten it all out, the spined, hard dick, Even opened his mouth more. He was tall but so was Niko, and Even had to reach a bit awkwardly to be able to get it in his mouth. Niko knew it for sure. He liked watching Even struggle to suck on his dick. Even in his ruffled collar and restraining underwear. He couldn’t resist giving Niko a taste of his tongue’s rougher parts, but that didn’t go too well. Niko hissed and growled at him and grabbed his hair with both hands.

“If I feel that again I will kick you out, bad kitten”, Niko spat and held Even’s head in place. He moved his hips, fucking Even into his mouth, poking at the roof and the back relentlessly. Even had no choice but to take it. He had to take it and try to keep breathing, all the while choking on that tomcat’s dick in his mouth. He felt his cheeks get wet, he wasn’t sure if it was tears or spit or both. Probably both, and Niko’s precum added to the mix. He tasted it all over his mouth.

Niko grabbed his ear and twisted. Even meowed, muffled, but took it. He took every inch of it again and again. He sucked on it harder when Niko commanded him to. He took it in deeper when it forced its way in. Finally, after a lifetime, Niko yanked Even’s head back just in time to come all over his face and collar. Even sat there, panting, he felt a squirt splash on his cheekbone, on his chin, on his tongue. Then it was over.

“Go clean yourself up, kitten”, Niko said and walked away. Probably to put the finishing touches on Even’s ID. Even got up on his feet and rushed to the bathroom faster than he would have liked. He washed his face, he rinsed his mouth over and over again, and he pulled the collar off and dropped it on the floor.

For Isak. It was all that mattered. He could get past this, over this, forget this ever happened. He had washed the taste of the senior class boys out of his mouth, he could do it again. For Isak. Anything for his sweet little kitten.


	8. Chapter 8

The KCC was on a bad neighbourhood. Those streets were equally cruel to people and felines. Even tried to not see the young humans in their skimpy outfits or smell the kittens as he passed them by. It was hard, when every cell of their being was screaming “look at me, please, see me”, but Even had eyes for one thing only. His mission.

He stopped by the door to make sure that the kitten on the poster was Isak. It was. His stage name was Cotton Candy. It was a good picture of him, he looked so fluffy and plump that Even’s mouth watered. It felt wrong. In here. Even took a deep breath and pulled the door open. Time to dive in.

The bouncer stopped him. Even showed his papers. He had blocked his own tomcat scent but he was still happy to see the bouncer was a human male. A feline would have been more efficient for screening out the feline folk trying to get in here, but aggressive human customers could have been dangerous for a feline bouncer. Lucky for Even. He got in without any trouble at all.

The air made his head feel a bit fuzzy. It was thick with kitten pheromones. Male and female, all of them young. Petting zoos were all about the cute and cuddly, and when a kitten turned into a cat they were kicked out to find another work. In a way, Isak was perfect for a place like this. Even walked to the counter, doing his best to ignore the stage and poles where pretty kittens were squirming for tips. Isak would not be there. A kitten like that would be kept behind closed doors or the other kittens would claw his eyes out for taking all the tips.

“Would you like to see the menu, sir?”

The girl behind the counter was human. Once again, people preferred doing business with other people, even in a place like this. He nodded. He would like to see the menu, very much so. She handed him a folder and he opened it.

Even flipped through page after page of kittens. All kinds of kittens, big and small, girl and boy and everything in between. The Kitty Cat Club was famed for variation in their selection. He stopped every now and then, pretending to consider a kitten. If he had searched frantically just for Isak he would have seemed suspicious.

There he was. In his white, fluffy, plump and naked glory. The pictures in the menu were more provocative than the ones posted outside. Even could see everything. Isak was on a bed, his pretty pink dick peeking out of its pouch, his slender legs spread out and his tail turned out of the way. Bare. Even tried to see if there was fear in Isak’s eyes, but he couldn’t see through his smile.

Cotton Candy. Age 17. Daddy issues. Bad kitty.

Even’s felt a bit sick to his stomach.

“This one, please.”

The girl looked at the picture.

“Oh, the new one. He’s popular, let me see when he’s available -- I’m afraid he’s fully booked for the next three hours, sir.”

Even licked his lips quickly. Annoyed. Three hours, all of that time Isak was being with some perv, just out of Even’s reach.

“I’ll take whatever slot he has available next.”

“Are you sure, sir? It’s his final slot, he’s bound to be worn out by then. We have other white ones too, and long haired ones as well.”

Even closed the folder.

“I’m sure.”

“There will be no discount for possible poor performance, sir. I’m obliged to tell you that the new kittens tend to get tired before their shift is over. It takes time to learn to pace yourself.”

“That’s fine, miss.”

“Very well, sir. May I suggest a drink while you wait?”

“A club soda, please.”

Three hours was a long time to wait for anything, let alone Isak. If Even had the choice, he would have just immersed himself in his phone, but that would have raised questions. He was a human perv, in a petting zoo, there were things expected from him. Like ogling at the kittens placing themselves on display for him. An occasional waiter stopping by him and sitting in his lap for a quick cuddle and belly rub. Even tipped each and every one of them. He had no idea what he would eat next week, but this was more important.

Finally it was time. A cute girl kitten came to Even and escorted him to the back rooms. Even walked along the corridor and his head was spinning from the thick air. It had more kitten pheromones than oxygen in it, he was sure. He was happy about his restraining underwear right about now. The girl opened a door and Even stepped inside. He heard the hiss of a steam shower.

“I’ll be right with you, Daddy”, Isak purred from behind a closed door. Even had to sit down on the bed. He sniffed the air carefully, trying to smell had Isak come. He couldn’t tell for certain.

Even looked around in the room. It was small. It had a bed and an armchair with a large cushion on the floor next to it. He could see the white long hairs stuck on the red velvet. There were some jumbo sized mouse toys laying around, and a bunch of peacock feathers tied up with string attached to a pole hanging on the wall. A huge ball of yarn that probably doubled as bondage rope. When he noticed the food and water bowls on the rack on the floor he shivered in disgust. This was all so degrading. Deprived. Fucking perverts.

The hissing stopped. Isak opened the door and stepped out. He looked so white he was almost shining his own light. His fur was extra fluffy, and his pretty pink bow enhanced his innocent beauty in ways Even didn’t leave unnoticed. There was a matching bow around the root of Isak’s tail as well. He was such a pretty kitten.

“Hello, Daddy. What would you like to do today?”

Isak hadn’t recognised him yet. The scent blocker was worth every cent, it seemed.

“Hey there, pretty kitten.”

Isak jumped back. He looked directly at Even and now realized who he was. Even had expected relief, or shame. He had not expected anger. Isak pressed his ears flat against his head and hissed loudly.

“Get out. I have a panic button.”

Even stood up and chuckled darkly. Oh, kitten.

“I have paid for the hour, kitten. If you push that button they’ll check the cameras but because I am not attacking you in any way they will let me be.”

“Liar. They said I can call for help any time and they will come.”

Even tilted his head, still smiling. For the cameras.

“Why don’t you try it out, then?”

Isak hissed again. His tail had poofed out and was swaying swiftly. Even’s own tail twitched helplessly, and so did his dick. Isak smelled even better than he looked.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Isak spat.

“I’ve come to take you away from here.”

Isak didn’t look as impressed as Even had hoped him to.

“Excuse me?”

Even looked around the room. Disgusting.

“This place is not suitable for a good kitten like you.”

Isak rolled his eyes and jumped on his belly on the bed. Fuck, those bows were pretty.

“First, none of your business. Second, how come?”

Even scoffed.

“No respectable feline is whoring himself to people.”

“No respectable feline”, Isak mocked. “Fuck you! I’m a pet kitten. Not a prostitute.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Okay, that might have been a bad choice of words. Isak was practically fuming. This was not going at all like Even had planned. Thank heaven he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut for now. Waiting for Isak to form his reply. Finally, the kitten sighed and shrugged.

“I know this is not ideal. But this is something, and that’s the best I can do for myself right now.”

Even looked around. Once again. This room was just too much to take in with one glance, or two.

“This?  _ This _ is the best you can do for yourself right now?”

“Since  _ you _ fucked up my life at home I need  _ somewhere _ to sleep, you know.” Isak rolled on his back. He looked up at Even, and Even had to almost physically hold himself still so he didn’t jump the kitten then and there. He knew Isak was testing him.

Fuck, he smelled so good. Isak wasn’t peeking yet but he could smell that was close to happening. He was glad that his own scent was being blocked, because if it wasn’t, Isak would definitely be more than peeking by now. The kitten missed his daddy, no matter if he liked it or not.

Isak smirked triumphantly. Even kept forgetting how young he was.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Even sighed. He sat down in the armchair and crossed his legs.

“This is not a good place for you, Isak.”

Isak shrugged. He tried to look indifferent.

“That’s still none of your concern.”

“So you’re choosing this lifestyle out of spite?”

Isak grabbed a pillow and jumped to Even. He whacked at Even as hard as he could with it.

“Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!”

Even took the hits. He let the kitten run out of steam. It didn’t take long, this was his final shift of the day. Isak dropped the pillow and hung his head.

“My lifestyle tends to choose me.” Isak’s ears perked up again, defiant. He reached out his hand and pressed it on Even’s groin. “At least I’m not wearing this shit ever again.”

Even locked his hips in place so he wouldn’t rub them against Isak’s palm. Now was really not the time.

“You can be free with me, kitten. Please, come home with me.”

Isak looked at Even. He looked at him carefully and for a long time. Then he shook his head. Pulled his hand back.

“No. The very fact that you are here to ‘rescue’ me proves it. I don’t belong to you, Even. I’m not your property.” Isak turned his back on Even before he had time to come up with an answer. Even heard a tiny stifled sniffle. “Please leave now.”

Even pulled his hat deeper in his head as he stepped outside on the street. The neon lights of KCC kept flashing their alluring call. He would never return here, that was certain. He couldn’t, this one time was enough. Next visit he wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore, he’d tear up a storm and a liberation front and shred the whole club into splinters with his teeth and rage.

He wrapped his fingers around his phone in his pocket. He had managed to convince Isak to call him tomorrow morning before his shift. He could hear Isak’s voice, and if he didn’t fuck up during the call Isak might call him again soon.

It wasn’t ideal. But it was something.


	9. Chapter 9

Even kept checking his phone all night. Just in case Isak would call him. Sure, he had told Even that he’d call the next morning, but there was a slight chance he might call sooner and Even was not going to miss that call, oh no.

He laid on his back in his bed, his phone resting on his chest. He stared at the ceiling and imagined what Isak did with his customers. KCC was a petting zoo, not a brothel, so at least on paper Isak didn’t have sex with anyone for money. But he did sell his body and his touch and his whole being, for pleasure of others. Isak would prance around on all fours, purr on laps and at feet, he would pounce his toy mice and bite their nose while kicking them furiously.

Isak had looked so fluffy. Now that Even was free of his restraining underwear he was peeking, just thinking about that sight. The steam shower had done wonders for Isak’s long soft fur. Even could never convince his landlady to install one here. He looked around the dreary dump he called home. Isak was right. This was no place for a kitten.

But neither was a fucking petting zoo.

Even rolled on his stomach. And his phone. He fished it out from under himself and checked it once more. Nothing. He sighed. It felt a bit odd and a lot scary that Isak’s possible call tomorrow had made Even feel better than in a while. His life had something worth waiting for now.

A phone call. Maybe. If Isak felt like it.

Fucking pathetic.

Even played with his phone. He kept opening Niko’s messages. He didn’t know why he did that. Except he did. He knew why. He needed to provide for his kitten and like Isak had said, it wasn’t ideal, but it was something.

There was also the other reason, in addition to Niko’s wealth. Two reasons, to be honest.

First, he was William’s brother. Even got some kind of dark satisfaction from giving Niko something William would have wanted, while denying it from William.

Second, Niko gave Even exactly what he deserved. And something else to think about than his own misery. Even licked his lips quickly and typed a message. Niko replied almost immediately. He declined Even’s offer, most politely but that politeness made it sting more. On purpose, Even was sure.

“Asshole”, he huffed. He scrolled through his contacts, but didn’t find anyone. Chris, but he wouldn’t reply. He was on his own, just like he had always said he wanted. It was just that some nights that didn’t feel all that great.

Even woke up to the sound of his phone’s battery dying. Shit! He fell out of bed in his hurry to scurry to get the charger. It didn’t matter, what mattered was that his phone stayed on. Even plugged the charger in and decided to stay on the floor for the time being. There were furballs under his bed. He reached under there and pulled one out. He picked it carefully apart, trying to find just one white long hair.

Even rested his temple against the floor. He had a flair for the dramatic, and he somewhat enjoyed a good opportunity to wallow. So he stroked a single white hair between his fingertips and dreamed of Isak.

Isak actually called. Even stared at his phone, trying to believe his eyes. Thank heaven he came to his senses in time to pick up.

“Hey, kitten.” Even tried to sound confident and not needy.

“Please don’t call me kitten”, Isak said. But he didn’t hang up.

“Sorry. Isak.” Even didn’t know what to say. He was afraid to say anything, he’d just fuck up again.

“You begged for me to call you.” Isak sounded like he was hiding his annoyance.

“Yes,” Even hurried to say. “Yes. I just. I wanted to hear your voice.”

Isak sighed. Please don’t hang up, Even thought, please don’t.

“I do miss you.”

Even’s heart was thumping in his ears. Isak missed him. His kitten missed him.

“I miss you too. So much.”

“I can’t be your kitten, Even. I just can’t. I don’t trust you.”

Even closed his eyes. He was still lying on the floor. His hip was probably bruised by now. He didn’t give a fuck.

“Is there.” He needed a pause to compose himself. “Is there anything I can do about that?”

Isak considered. Even could imagine his tiny little frown between his brows. The twitch of his perfectly fluffy tail.

“You are not going to like it”, Isak finally said. He was hesitating a bit.

“I hate this, so it’ll be an improvement.”

Isak kind of laughed. He didn’t sound too happy, though.

“You say you want me to be a proper kitten and let you be my daddy, right?”

Even nodded. Then he realised this was a phone call.

“Yes. Very much so.”

“And you would like to guide me into embracing my felinity?”

“Also a yes.”

“I don’t think you’re suited for that job, Even.”

Even didn’t understand, not at all. Of course he was suited for that job! He was a tomcat, and prime daddy material, and Isak was so young and so lost.

“I disagree?”

“Yes.” Isak sighed. He sounded defeated. Like he had hoped for something he knew would never happen, and still was a bit disappointed. “I know you do. That’s one of the reasons why you are not. You’re blind to your own shortcomings.”

Even almost scoffed. Oh, kitten, you know nothing about shortcomings. But he didn’t scoff, so Isak continued speaking.

“If you want to be a proper kitten daddy, you need to become a proper tomcat first.” Isak paused. Let his words sink in. How much of this conversation had been them just saying nothing to each other? “You need to join a nest.”

“Excuse me? Hell no.”

“You must have had one.”

Even stared at the wall. He bit his lip hard enough to hurt.

“Had. That’s the relevant term here.”

“I don’t know what happened with them but you need to make peace with them. With your past. I can’t be your kitten if you have that kind of baggage, you won’t be able to carry mine as well.”

Even said nothing. Once again. He stared at the wall without seeing it. Listened to Isak’s breathing. It sounded a bit uneven, then Even realized that Isak wanted to purr to soothe himself. A part of Even wanted to tell him it was okay to, but that part was trapped under his own distress.

Maybe Isak was right.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, kitten.”

This time Isak let the kitten slide. Even appreciated that.

“I have a hunch. I’ve had my share of experience with. Family dynamics.”

“Not like this, I’m certain.”

Even heard it. Soft and distant, but there it was. Isak’s sweet little purr.

“What if I can’t do it?”

Isak purred louder. Even really wanted to just hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Lying had always been easy for him.

“Then I know for sure that you won’t be able to be my daddy. No matter how much either of us wants it.”

“Someone might call this emotional blackmailing, you know.”

“I call it self preservation.”

Even had to yank at his own tail to stop himself from telling Isak that he called a lot of things with names that weren’t accurate. This conversation wasn’t about being right, or winning. This conversation had no winners, really.

“I must go get ready now. I’ll call you tomorrow morning, if that’s okay?”

“To check on my progress?”

“Even, please.” Isak sounded defeated again. Deflated. Small. “I have the right to protect myself.”

Even wanted to protest. He wanted to yell at Isak, to scream that he may have the right but no need to, because he had a kitten daddy to take care of him, but that would been quite a leap backward. So he said nothing.

“Say something.”

Shit.

“I don’t know what to say, if I’m honest.”

“Let’s try goodbye, then.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Allow me. Goodbye, Even. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Isak ended the call. Even threw his phone on the bed so he couldn’t throw it into the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

Call it sentimentality, but Even hadn’t still deleted then from his contacts. Five years, and still he had hung on to them like some day things might magically change, and he could call or text them again. Even had deleted the pictures in a fit of purging, but all he really needed was their names and he could see them again, clear as day.

Four tabby cats. One silver, one brown and two orange ones. Young tomcats, a fresh pack in a new nest. They had met at school as kittens, but they had really clicked around the time they became tomcats. It was only natural they formed a pack, and moved into a nest.

Even had been quite a handful back then. His mother had probably let out a huge sigh of relief when he left home to live in the Balloon nest. Around that time Even had still been drinking and taking ‘nip way, way too much. It didn’t really fit him, especially when mixed. His pack had taken care of him a lot more often than Even would like to admit. His pack. His bros. His squad.

His family.

Stupid Isak. He asked for too much. He didn’t know any better, but still. Even did not want to contact them. He didn’t want to remember them. Or  _ him. _

Small, roundish ears, smooth and silky and pitch black. A tail, sleek and long, every hair of it black and shiny. A part of a belly patch showing, black black black as the night. Wavy black hair. The kitten basking in the sunshine in his tiny shorts and cropped top is a sight Even can’t pull his eyes away from. 

Mikael. The sweet, black little kitten, showing off all the goods. It is understandable, the kitten slutting it up like that, because he is here to land himself a daddy. Mikael has been courting Adam for weeks now, spending most of his time at the Balloon nest and presenting himself for his potential kitten daddy. And all the other tomcats living in the nest.

It hasn’t gone unnoticed for Even how much Mikael showed himself off for him. Like now, they were alone in the nest, just the two of them. The others are at work or at school and it is just Even and the sweet, slutty little kitten on display in the backyard. With nobody here to look at him but Even, who is leaning on the frame of the back door and just ogling. Mikael must know he is there.

Mikael turns on his back and sees Even. He flashes a smile and raises his hand. Even smiles and waves back at him.

“Hey there, kitten. Enjoying the sun?”

Mikael smiles and nods.

“I love the sun. It’s so warm and nice.”

“You must be careful, kitten. You could get cancer.”  Mikael’s teeth are so white when he laughs. Even keeps staring at his mouth and keeps speaking. “Hang on, I’ll get the sun lotion.”

Mikael has turned back on his stomach when Even returns. He has taken his top off, too. Even licks his lips quickly when he sees the bare back. It’s so smooth. Flawless. He likes perfect pretty little things, and Adam is so not suitable to be the daddy of this kitten. He can tell from how long they have been courting. Mikael is not here because of Adam, not solely. He’s sure. He has seen the looks and heard the tiny little purrs.

He walks to the kitten and kneels down on the grass next to him. The scent of the sun warmed skin is intoxicating. The smell of the sun lotion mixes into it when Even squirts some on his palm. He warms it up before he starts spreading it on Mikael’s back. He rubs it in his skin, in long careful strokes. The way the kitten’s brown back gets a subtle sheen makes Even lick his lips. Mikael starts purring. Even can feel the vibrations travel up his arms.

“Feels good, kitten?”

“Yes, thank you.” Mikael thinks for a second. “You shouldn’t call me kitten, Even.”

Even chuckles.

“But that’s what you are, isn’t it? A pretty little kitten.”

He keeps rubbing the lotion on Mikael. On his lower back, at the edge of his waistband. Slips his fingertips under the band, just in case it moves and reveals unshielded skin. Mikael’s back is raised to goosebumps.

“I’m courting Adam. I’m his kitten, not yours.”

Even adds some lotion to his hands and skips the shorts. He starts working on Mikael’s thighs.

“He doesn’t seem to get anywhere with you. If I had a kitten like you interested in me it would not take me weeks to get into it.”

Mikael doesn’t say anything. He’s trying to stay still as Even rubs the lotion on his inner thighs. He tries to shift them a bit closer together, but Even slips his fingers between them easily.

He can smell the kitten so strongly. He pushes his fingers just a bit higher, under the leg of the shorts. He feels the round edge of Mikael’s plump buttock with his fingertips. Goosebumps. A tiny little mew.

“Even --”

Mikael doesn’t finish what he’s saying as Even touches him from between his cheeks. At the skin, not the hole, not yet, just the peachy, sensitive skin between there. Okay, that particular spot will not be too vulnerable for sunlight, but one can never be too careful, right?

“You’re peeking”, Mikael whispers. He can smell it. Even nods, humming softly. The kitten is right, he is peeking.

“So are you, kitten.”

Mikael pulls his legs together. Even’s fingers get kind of stuck in there, but he doesn’t mind.

“Let go”, Mikael says quietly.

Even smirks.

“You need to let go first, kitten.”

“I can’t. You’ll -- go further if I do.”

He can see the kitten’s blushing creep around to the back of his neck. He wiggles his fingers, just a little. Mikael mewes. That sound is fucking delicious. Even slides over Mikael, draping himself on his back. He lets the kitten feel his peeking dick against his ass.

“Even, please --”

“Okay, okay”, Even hums softly. Yes, yes, kitten, daddy’s coming. Mikael mews louder as Even sinks his teeth on the back of his neck.

 

Isak didn’t understand. To be fair, he couldn’t understand. He was feople, and he hadn’t been taught the proper manners and ways. Then again, one could say that those lessons didn’t really stick with Even, either.

One does not meddle with courting. Ever.

One does not take advantage of his tomcat position and borderline assault an inexperienced kitten by manipulation.

One sure as hell does not steal his pack mate’s kitten.

Well, Even didn’t steal Mikael. He had sex with him. It had been amazing and pleasurable for both of them, and afterwards Mikael had been devastated and, against all reason, told Adam.

Adam had kicked Even’s ass.The only reason Even could still walk was because the rest of the pack reminded him that Even wasn’t well. He was sick. His head didn’t work properly, and he needed treatment, not a beating. Treatment he got, in an institution, and during that time he had realized so many so horrible things about himself that he just never contacted his old pack again. He stayed on his own, and he worked really, really hard to suppress all his memories of his shame.

He had done a phenomenal job on that.

He had actually convinced himself that he was fit to be a kitten daddy for Isak.

Now that he thought of it, he had done to Isak the same exact thing he had done to Mikael and. And. Even looked around in his apartment. He sat down on the floor and really, really looked at himself and his life.

“Oh fuck, no.”

He grabbed his phone in his hand.

_ Calling _ Chris


	11. Chapter 11

Thank god, Chris picked up. Even managed to finally convince him that he really, really needed to see him. And he had agreed to come over. Even hadn’t told Chris about his condition, but now had, unfortunately, become time. It was hard, but Even made himself not clean his place up before Chris arrived. It was important to show him everything. The more he could show, the less he had to tell.

Chris wrinkled his nose at the door.

“I’m not coming in there.”

Even grabbed his hoodie and yanked him inside. He closed the door.

“I need you, okay?”

“Okay, okay. Jesus, dude, what the fuck?”

Chris walked around the apartment. It was a short round, but still he got to make multiple stops at piles of disarray and lack of basic skills of housekeeping. When he got to the window he opened it.

“I can’t fucking breathe in here. When was the last time you opened a window?”

Even shrugged.

“Since Isak was here, I guess? I didn’t want to lose his scent.”

Chris laughed. Because of course he did. Dick.

“That’s something, let me tell you. Lame? Ridiculous? Pathetic?” Chris stopped talking when he looked at Even’s face. Maybe this hadn’t been a mistake after all. “Dude, what? Did he die or something?”

“No.” Even sighed. “Chris, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but could you please shut up and listen for five minutes?”

Chris rolled his eyes. But at least he stopped talking.

“There’s something I haven’t told you. I know we’ve been close since forever but somehow I just. I didn’t want to. I don’t know, I didn’t want you to think different of me because of that.”

“Dude, you let me fuck you, I can’t think too highly of you to begin with.”

“Chris. Please. I need to tell you this, stop making it so hard.”

Chris looked at him. Really looked at him, at his deflated confidence and the hoodie with Chris’ name across its back, the hood pulled all the way over his head.

“Okay,” Chris finally said. “I’m listening.”

Even told him. He told him about where he had been when he had disappeared for months back when they were younger. The institution, the diagnosis, the treatment. Bipolar disorder was rare among felines, that’s why he had gone unchecked for so long. Tomcats are supposed to be unpredictable and irrational when growing up, and to Even’s misfortune his shenanigans hadn’t been all that alarming until he finally screwed everything up big time. And even then he had been lucky.

“So, what you’re saying is, you’re actually crazy?”

Even hissed. His tail poofed up. Fucking asshole, why had he wanted to tell Chris anything?

“I’m not crazy!”

“You’re not normal either.”

“Neither are you, molly.”

Chris looked around again. Then he looked at Even. He wasn’t smirking one bit, he almost looked like someone else.

“Okay so here’s the deal. Take it or leave it. We are going back to that clinic immediately and getting you back to treatment. It’s obvious you need it.”

Even wanted to protest. But he knew that this was why he had called Chris in the first place. He needed someone to drag him to the clinic, kicking and screaming if need be, and Chris was the man for that job.

“But Isak will call me tomorrow.”

“They won’t probably admit you immediately I’m sure they will let you keep your phone if they do. And if you don’t get to keep it, I’ll tell your kitten what’s up when he calls.”

“You will not!”

Chris rolled his eyes.

“From what I’ve heard of him he will be royally pissed if nobody tells him about this.”

Well. Yes. Chris was right. But Even didn’t want his kitten to. To. Fuck. Isak wasn’t his kitten, now was he?

“He’d be better off without me altogether.”

Chris grabbed a pillow. Even hissed at him again.

“Making up his mind for him is what got you in this trouble in the first place, you big idiot. No more buts. You heard my offer. Take it, or leave it.”

Of course Even took it.

 

The room was so fucking white. White walls, beige floor, white ceiling. White cupboard, white sheets on the bed. No place to curl up into, no tables or shelves to sit on, not even a fucking bunk bed. This room was made to calm down people, not felines.

At least the common bathroom had a proper standing up toilet. And the showers had a steam shower. It wasn’t much, but it was important. He couldn’t take for granted that an institution built for people would have facilities suitable for felines. Still, he was happy he didn’t have to stay here for long, just until they could tell he wouldn’t get possibly lethal side effects. Or develop a psychosis. Feline mental health issues were a relatively recent field of study, and what worked for humans didn’t necessarily work for felines.

Isak had called him. Even had told him where he was. He hadn’t told him too many details, but still, he had told Isak he was mental and in an institution and that Isak didn’t have to worry about him anymore. It had been hard, but it had been the right thing to do. Isak was a good kitten, strong and smart and pretty, and he deserved a proper daddy.

Even was laying on his bed in the middle of all the white when someone knocked on the door. It opened before he had said anything. He was about to hiss at the intruder when he smelled it.

Kitten.

White and fluffy and soft.

“Isak?” Even sat up. Yes. It was Isak, escorted by the staff. Isak thanked them and they left. Isak closed the door. He looked as good as ever, fluffy and white and. And. Wait. Even could actually see his ears and his tail. Out in the broad daylight, on the streets, out and about.

“Hello, Even”, Isak said. He raised the bag he was carrying. “I brought lunch. Would you share it with me?”

Fish sticks and fries. They were almost cold by now but they still smelled delicious.

“I could eat,” Even said. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Isak. “What are you doing here?”

Isak came to the bed and sat down. He smiled, a bit shy.

“I came to see you. I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course it is! I just. Why?”

God, Isak looked great. Sitting there, in his clothes, in his full kitten glory out and proud. Even was so proud of him.

“I wanted to talk. But not on the phone, I want to see you in person.”

“It’s just that I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

“I haven’t made up my mind on that yet, you know.” Isak popped a couple of fries in his mouth and munched them down. “Did you call your pack?”

“No. I can’t. If that means you’ll never see me again so be it, you’ll be better off at least.”

Isak considered. He ate a whole fish stick and some more fries, a wrinkle between his eyebrows. Even barely remembered to eat himself, he was busy just looking at Isak.

“Well. One thing at a time, I suppose. The main goal now is to get you well again.”

Even pressed his ears flat against his head. Isak didn’t understand. He was kind of happy about that, but he also knew that he had to tell.

“Isak, this is permanent. I’m never going to be not sick.”

“Yes, yes, I know. Sorry. I meant..functioning? Like, that you don’t have to be here anymore.”

Even still wasn’t sure if Isak actually understood. But it didn’t really matter. Isak would never be his.

“That can take a while. At least a month.”

Isak nodded. He licked his lips clean of fish stick crumbs.

“You know, I was thinking that. Since you’re not using your apartment for now maybe I could live there? Until you get back?”

“Don’t you live at the KCC?”

“I quit,” Isak said. “It wasn’t ideal. Not even close. I have enough money now to survive until I find something better.”

“You should be at school, Isak.”

Isak hung his head. Even knew why. He knew from experience.

“That’s the condition, kitten. You want to live in my place, you go back to school. You go there and let your ears and tail be free and take zero crap from anyone trying to give it, because that’s what you do. Speaking from experience, here. You beat biology to prove me a point, you can beat a couple of idiots too.”

There was a faint little smile on Isak’s lips.

“You really think so?”

“Well. Yes and no. I mean, I can empower you with my speeches all day but that still doesn’t mean you won’t be forced to deal with shit at school. I’ve heard that these days it’s not as intense as back when I was in school, but it’s still bad enough.”

“I can always ask Jonas to protect me. He’s offered to, many times, but I’ve been too scared to be a kitten in public. To be me.”

Jonas. That must have been the human boy Isak had been sleeping with. Who had taught Isak plenty of really good tricks. Even felt a splash of jealousy inside him, but he let it be. Isak was not his, not his kitten or his property.

“Yes. You can. I’m sure he will be happy to help you out.”

Isak blushed a bit. Yes, it was definitely that Jonas guy. Fucker.

“So. I really can live in your apartment for now?”

“Yes. If you go to school.”

Isak’s smile lit up the whole room. All the white was drowned by its brightness.

“Thank you. I promise to take good care of the place.”

“Just remember to take good care of yourself too, kitten.”

Isak kept visiting him. Every day after school, even if just for a short stop. Usually Isak did his homework in the common room while Even just sat and watched him. His adorable little face all focused, his fingers moving the pencil to write down neat notes in small but clear handwriting. His scent filling up Even’s head, making it swim. He was so hopelessly, completely and utterly in love with Isak.

It didn’t matter. Isak wasn’t his. He would never be his. Even would never be a proper daddy for Isak. Isak himself had stopped looking for a daddy for now. He wanted to focus on his studies. He was a smart little kitten, and with his grades he was material for the university. Even encouraged him to do just that, the faculties needed more felines in them. Smart, driven, admirable felines like Isak.

Isak had just left when Even’s phone rang. He tapped the green without thinking, he figured Isak had forgotten something, and then he realised the name he read on the screen. Mikael.

“Hello?” Mikael’s voice. Even heard it small and distant, still staring at the phone in his hand, in horror. “Even? Are you there?”

He wanted to hang up. He should hang up. There was nothing good that could come out of him talking to Mikael.

“Even I can hear you purring. Please, speak to me.”

Shit. Shit shit shit shit. Fine. Even raised the phone to his ear.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Even!” Mikael sounded relieved. He sounded older, too, but still like himself. The bubbly happy smiling kitten. “I was so worried you had changed your number.”

“I haven’t.”

Why was Mikael calling? Should he ask? Did it matter?

“How are you doing?” Mikael sounded weird. Sure, it had been years, but Even remembered the black kitten’s manners and tones. He was hiding something. Oh, what the hell.

“I’m in the looney bin getting my head straightened out.”

Mikael laughed. It sounded tense.

“How is that working for you?”

“Look, Mikael, just tell me. What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you. With Adam. About what happened then.”

That didn’t sound too promising. Not at all. Had it become time for Even to finally pay for that sin, for good?

“Did I rape you?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Mikael was quiet. For a long time. Even heard him take a deep breath.

“Do you think you did?”

“To be honest? I’m not all that sure. I was not well. I was too high on ‘nip, too often, and my head wasn’t in the right place to begin with.”

“I think we should talk about this face to face. If that’s okay?”

“So Adam can beat the shit out of me again?”

“No. No, not at all. That’s. That’s kind of the point.”

“I don’t quite follow.” To be honest, Even kind of agreed with Adam. He deserved a beating. Had deserved then, would deserve now.

“Adam has had these kind of. Issues. Every now and then. He could get in trouble if he didn’t finish this program and.” Mikael paused. Even didn’t say anything, trying to take in what Mikael had just said. “Making amends is part of it.”

“Is he hurting you?”

“God, no! Why does everybody ask that first? Why the hell would I let him do that?”

“Well you are. Were. Kind of delicate?”

“Fuck you too. That didn’t seem to bother you one bit.”

It was Even’s turn to take a breather. To gather himself and his thoughts.

“Are you still in touch with the rest of the pack?”

“Of course we are? They’re our family.” Pause. “Your family.”

“Bullshit”, Even scoffed. “Not after what I did to you.”

Mikael’s purr still sounded the same. But now Even was experienced enough to tell it wasn’t a happy purr, but a stressed one. Fuck, he had been such a dick.

“I forgive you. Call Elias. He misses you so much.”

“I might text him. Maybe.”

“Will you meet me and Adam? Please? You name the place.”

“I’m still stuck here for a couple of weeks more. Can I text you when I get out?”

Mikael hesitated. But he agreed.

“Okay. If you promise to really do it. This is important, I can’t have him go to jail for standing up for me.”

Heh. Figures. Protecting a kitten like Mikael was bound to be a handful.

“I promise. If you don’t hear from me, just keep calling. At some point someone will notice I’m getting calls I should take but don’t, and force me to pick up.”

Mikael understood that was the best Even could do. So he stopped asking, and ended the call. Even stared at the wall, the endless white, for a long time before he snapped out of his trance.

“Well, fuck.”

 

It felt weird to step outside and not have to get back in an hour. But finally, after two months at the ward, Even felt and was deemed stable enough to be released back into the society. Even liked to think that somewhere in his papers read a line of his state being not ideal, but something.

He decided to walk home. That way he had some time to get used to the idea of being a free tomcat once again. The city looked the same as always. The air smelled the same. The sounds were familiar, and yet..everything was different. He wasn’t the same tomcat he had been walking in.

Maybe it was the medication. It seemed to actually work. He felt better, overall, more focused and in control and reasonable. The medicine had obviously advanced during the past years. It was possible Even’s previous stay in the ward was one of the first case studies in bipolar disorder in felines. He liked to think it had been. That he had made a difference somehow.

Or maybe it was reconnecting with the Balloon nest. He had texted Elias. Elias had replied, he had sent a response, and all of a sudden an hour had passed just like that. After that chat Even had talked with Yousef and Mutta as well. Mikael and Adam he hadn’t contacted yet, but he had told the others it was okay to tell them about their chats if they wanted to.

It was way, way too convenient, Even thought, crossing the street to get to the park he could cut through. How Adam was magically in need to make amends with his past just when Even sort of - well, really - needed to reconnect with his old pack. It was not a coincidence, he was certain of that. He also knew it would be pointless to try and find out was it Isak or Chris or some sort of collaboration. And it wasn’t relevant, either. The important bit was that he was actually reconnecting with them. With his past.

Making peace.

Even took his keys out of his pocket. Isak had taken the spare key from the drawer and returned his keys after the first night he spent the night in Even’s apartment. Even had been so ashamed of its condition, but Isak had  done his best to convince Even it was okay, as long as Even let him clean up. He had allowed that.

He looked at the piece of paper taped on the door above his name. Valtersen, it said, in Isak’s neat but small handwriting. It looked really nice there. Isak’s name on his door. They still hadn’t discussed about their arrangement now that Even was back into his apartment, but he for one would not be kicking Isak out on the street any time soon.

Even opened the door. The apartment smelled like Isak, all over, clean and Isak and eggs. Isak was cooking some eggs in the kitchen. Even closed the door and placed his bag on the floor. He was nervous, all of a sudden. The eggs and Isak smelled so good together, and he could tell that Isak was peeking.

Isak stepped out of the kitchen with two plates in his hands. He was wearing long white stockings, the lace garter belt and the ridiculously big pink bow. And that was all he was wearing. He smiled at Even, and the light coming through the window from behind him gave his fluffy round ears a bright halo. Even had never seen anything that pretty in his life.

“Hi, daddy”, Isak purred happily. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I think I'm not done with these lovely felines yet, but this story is now at the end.
> 
> I welcome (and beg for) any opinion on this story, these characters, this verse. And suggestions, prompts and ideas for new stories with these guys, too!


End file.
